


Точка невозврата

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [23]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Canon Quotations, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Science Fiction, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Иногда красоты, богатства и чьей-то любви слишком мало для счастья — нужно ещё и прошлое. Считается, что время нельзя повернуть вспять, но есть те, кому подвластно и это.
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест





	1. Да

Почти семь вечера, а дышать по-прежнему нечем. Весь день по небу гуляли тяжёлые, будто налитые до краёв облака, но из них ни капли так и не упало. К вечеру стало прохладнее, а воздух всё равно остался спёртым и наэлектризованным. Он отлично проникал сквозь тонкую, почти невесомую ткань маскировочного плаща, но под надвинутым почти на глаза капюшоном волосы всё равно намокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу. Где-то в районе лопаток образовалась капля и поползла вниз вдоль позвоночника. Ледяная. Мерзко.

Гай глотнул воздуха и медленно выдохнул через нос. Хоть бы уже скорее пошёл дождь. Может, тогда дышать станет легче? Нет, ни хрена не станет легче. Пока нет. И дело не в дожде. Пневматический инъектор с транквилизатором жёг ладонь, и Гай непроизвольно сжал пальцы в кулак. Правда — вот зачем он здесь. Правда — и транквилизатор может не понадобиться.

Глаза устали от неонового разноцветья и мелькания голограмм, не смолкающий гул толпы давил на уши и раздражал, но ждать осталось недолго. У кого-то из прохожих пропиликали часы. Сегодня среда, сейчас семь вечера — а Рики очень пунктуален, всегда был таким. Скоро дверь старой аптеки откроется, и... 

Рики показался в дверях, и Гай сорвался с места. Удары в груди стали тугими и тяжёлыми — так бьют в челюсть: жёстко, смачно, с оттяжкой. Ещё не задан вопрос, не получен ответ, а уже больно. Больно даже просто смотреть на Рики. Он стал выше ростом и шире в плечах, отчего узкая талия обозначилась чётче. Прежняя порывистость движений сменилась ленивой грацией, которую некоторые идиоты в Кересе ошибочно принимали за апатичную вялость. А лицо... это было по-прежнему лицо Рики, но оно принадлежало незнакомцу. Четыре года неизвестности отделяли это лицо от того, которое Гай так хорошо знал и помнил.

— Рики!

В чёрных глазах мелькнула растерянность, но тут же пропала. Вообще всё пропало — не осталось никаких чувств, как будто опустилась какая-то внутренняя заслонка и оставила тебя снаружи. 

— Я оставил аэробайк неподалёку, — сказал Гай, с усилием вытягивая улыбку. — Пойдём, прокатимся.

— Иди домой.

Это прозвучало так серьёзно, так веско! Будто Рики говорил с высоты своего возраста, а Гай всё ещё не переступил порог Центра и не нюхал взрослой жизни. 

— Пошли-пошли, Рики, — повторил Гай. — Надо поговорить. 

Только не включай сейчас грёбаного упрямца, Рики, подумал Гай. Совсем не улыбается необходимость тебя вырубать, а потом практически тащить на себе, изо всех сил изображая хорошо поддатых туристов. Ну же, Рики!

— Я уже всё сказал, Гай.

Ну что, устроить момент истины прямо здесь, не сходя с места?

— Не всё, — серьёзно возразил Гай. — У меня есть вопросы. И мне очень нужны ответы. Просто дай мне их, ладно? Я не так уж часто донимал тебя вопросами. Да вообще нахрен никогда не лез в твои дела. А стоило.

— Нет, — отрезал Рики.

Включил всё-таки! Каменная глыба, которую не прошибёшь.

— Ты хочешь быть с ним?

Чёрные глаза широко раскрылись. Но не от удивления — от страха. 

Ого, подумал Гай. И что такого страшного в простом вопросе? 

— Ты любишь его, Рики?

Казалось, Рики замкнуло. Будто онемев, он ошарашенно уставился на Гая и вдруг взорвался:

— Ты издеваешься?! 

В последнее время в Кересе Рики даже на оскорбления так бурно не реагировал.

«Быть может, это разобьёт тебе сердце, но пойми — есть любовь, выразить которую можно лишь так, как это делали они». Так сказал Меченый? Ну так хер с ним, с сердцем, но пусть Рики скажет правду.

Гай сунул руки в карманы плаща и стиснул пальцы.

— Это любовь, Рики? — выдавил он, и тут его прорвало: — Если да, то так и скажи мне. Без этих грёбаных подробностей, как он тебя трахает по самые гланды! Без этой отмазы, что ты его чёртов пэт! Просто скажи, остался бы ты с ним, будь у тебя выбор?

— Ты что, нахер, шутишь?!

Не хватало только подраться прямо здесь и загреметь в офис мидасской службы безопасности. У Рики уже явно зачесались кулаки прекратить этот разговор именно таким нехитрым способом.

— Нет, я, нахер, не шучу, — рявкнул Гай и схватил Рики за запястье. — Тебе всего-то нужно набраться смелости и сказать мне всё как есть.

— Я. Его. Пэт, — отделяя слова, прорычал Рики и дёрнул рукой. Пальцы Гая разжались. — Я принадлежу ему. Точка. 

Точка будет, когда я получу ответ на свой вопрос, подумал Гай. Или всё было сделано правильно, и прошлое наконец отпустит, или это была ошибка, и её получится исправить.

— Любовь — это то, что было у нас с тобой, Гай, — вдруг добавил Рики.

От этого внезапного спокойствия в его голосе стало так тревожно, будто с неба вместо дождя вот-вот могли посыпаться камни. Как же трудно с тобой Рики, подумал Гай. Как же трудно произносить это снова!

— Будь у тебя выбор... ты остался бы с ним? — хрипло, с нажимом спросил Гай.

Потянулись бесконечные секунды молчания. Рики не отвёл взгляда — так и продолжал давить своей бездонной тьмой, полной муки, пока не произнёс убийственное:

— Да.

На плечо упала первая капля. Гай поднял лицо навстречу дождю. В прорехе между небоскрёбами показался аэрошаттл. Он снижался так плавно и красиво, что Гай невольно засмотрелся. Так глупо — внезапно залюбоваться заурядной фигнёй вроде шаттла. Тот мягко опустился прямо перед Гаем — в радужные разводы на мокром уличном покрытии. Двери открылись, приглашая войти в ярко освещённый салон, и Гай без раздумий шагнул внутрь.

— Сеанс прерван. С возвращением, Гай. Не волнуйтесь, если вы чувствуете растерянность и головокружение. Переориентация сознания завершится уже через... двенадцать... восемь... пять секунд.

***

Гай судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Удивительно, как быстро «там» забываешь, что это всего лишь путешествие в прошлое. Всё воспринимается так, будто происходит наяву, здесь и сейчас. Капсула приняла вертикальное положение и с тихим шипением открылась. 

«И на что это будет похоже? — вспомнился собственный вопрос и последовавший за ним ответ: — На рождение заново».

Да уж, подумал Гай, в том плане, что выходишь «в мир» голым и едва держась на ногах, — точно. Хорошо, что здесь весь персонал электронный — всем похер, как ты выглядишь. Со дна желудка поднялась волна тошноты. Гай с опаской ступил на мягкое тёплое покрытие пола. 

— Примите душ, Гай, — раздался всё тот же мягкий синтетический голос. — Для окончательного восстановления нейротрансмиссии нужно полностью смыть инфораствор с поверхности кожи.

— Да-а-а, да! — отмахнулся Гай.

Он вошёл в душевую, выставил температуру и залез под тёплые струи. Почти так же его лицо омывал прохладный дождь. Когда это было? Минуту назад? Час? Целую жизнь? Гай выключил воду и уставился на своё отражение в зеркальной поверхности кабины. Он так и не привык к этому лицу, хотя носит его уже почти два года.

«Прекрасные исходные данные, — отметил хирург, закончив первичный осмотр. — Если пожелаете, можно сделать более изящными кончик и крылья носа, более выразительными — скулы, изменить разрез глаз...»

«Мне всё равно, — сказал тогда Гай. — Сделайте непохоже на то, что сейчас. И чтобы на меня вообще можно было смотреть».

Будь хирург не андроидом, а человеком — точно охренел бы от такого пожелания. Позже, знакомя Гая с его новым лицом, он сказал:

«Я использовал ваши данные по максимуму. Теперь на вас не просто можно смотреть — вами можно любоваться».

За прошедшее время Гай оценил свой новый облик — тоже по максимуму. У отражения иронично изогнулась линия рта — такая же идеальная, как и линии носа... подбородка... скул...

«Ну, ты определённо стал красивее», — увидев результат операции, заключил тогда Катце. 

В ответ на это Гай только пожал плечами. Красивее? Да плевать. Он вообще не заморачивался насчёт внешности. Красивый, некрасивый — какая разница, если рядом был Рики. Гай и внешность Рики никак не оценивал — просто в голову не приходило. И только сейчас, увидев его выходящим из аптеки, будто впервые рассмотрел. Это открытие буквально ударило под дых. Рики красив. Он повзрослел. И повзрослел без участия Гая. От правды даже во рту стало горько. А это тихое, но твёрдое «да» просто добило.

Гай с силой шлёпнул зеркальную поверхность, та мягко спружинила, а отражение задрожало. 

— Ты этого «да» хотел? Хотел?! — зарычал он, глядя в чужое лицо.

Несмотря на смягчённый удар, единственная ладонь запульсировала болью. 

«Вы напрасно отказались от биопротеза, — заметил хирург, проверяя, как восстанавливаются ткани лица после вмешательства. — Новейшие технологии позволяют воспроизвести конечность, практически идентичную утерянной. Вы даже смогли бы различать температуру и чувствовать прикосновения...»

«Мне это не нужно», — перебил его Гай.

Будь хирург человеком — сделал бы круглые глаза и бросился убеждать, но этот сразу уловил повышение тона и только вежливо кивнул.

«Это глупо, — заявил Катце, придя в клинику на третий день после операции. — Изменить внешность, стереть память, но остаться одноруким? В чём смысл?»

«Я не хочу ничего стирать, — спокойно ответил Гай. — Я хочу помнить. Без руки это получится ещё лучше».

Взгляд Катце говорил: «Или ты сам идиот, или пытаешься сделать его из меня».

«Что? — с вызовом сказал Гай. — Ты тоже мог убрать с лица рубец, но зачем-то оставил. Чтобы лучше помнить?»

«Там всё напоминает о том, что произошло, — монотонно полетело изо рта Катце вместе с очередной порцией дыма. — Крыша едет, когда мне в каждой тени мерещится Рики. Достало ловить на себе косые взгляды, куда ни приди. Они ещё хуже прямых вопросов... Твои слова? Ты нашёл меня спустя полгода после нашего последнего разговора и сказал, что хочешь начать новую жизнь».

«Да», — хрипло ответил Гай.

Катце деловито стряхнул пепел в использованный стаканчик из-под сока и сделал новую затяжку.

«Ну и как ты представляешь себе новую жизнь на старом месте? Думаешь, если сменил лицо, тебе перестанет мерещиться Рики? Или считаешь, дружки не узнают тебя? — Дымящийся кончик сигареты указал на пустой рукав. — В трущобах это норма?» 

«Я не вернусь в Керес», — серьёзно сказал Гай.

«Ну точно идиот», — прочитал он во взгляде Катце и тут же услышал полное сарказма: «Хочешь попробовать попытать счастья в Нил Дартс — с таким-то лицом и одной рукой?»

Керес или Нил Дартс — для монгрела третьего не дано. Не дано? 

«Мне нужно улететь с Амои, — спокойно сказал Гай. — Не смотри так. Я знаю, что ты скажешь... Что у меня не в порядке с головой, что я размечтался. Но ты можешь... Я уверен, что возможности у тебя есть. Если это будет дорого стоить, то считай, что дал мне в долг. Я и на операцию пошёл только ради этого — чтобы планета отпустила. Сейчас я ни монгрел, ни гражданин — местный топляк, пожалуй. Моя рожа пока нигде не засветилась... У тебя же всякая публика работает — сойду за своего. Я возмещу тебе все расходы. Быстро может не получиться, но...»

«Как будто дело только в деньгах, — прервал его Катце. Сарказм в его исполнении был куда приятнее, чем этот лёд. — Твоя операция кое-чего стоила, но сильно по карману не ударила. Отправить тебя с планеты — задача не из лёгких и связана с определённым риском... — Взгляд Катце потяжелел. — Считаешь, у меня должны быть причины рисковать из-за тебя?»

Гай смахнул со щеки прилипшую прядь и криво улыбнулся своему отражению.

Лицо, перекроенное по высочайшим амойским стандартам, длинные волосы, которые, намокнув от воды, казались почти чёрными, стройное тренированное тело — и всего одна рука. Недоумение хирурга-андроида понятно. Как только платы в башке у бедняги не сгорели!

— Нейротрансмиссия полностью восстановлена, — сообщил всё тот же синтетический голос. — Для просмотра протокола сеанса активируйте панель номер три. 

Гай накинул на плечи халат — такой же белый, как всё здесь, и вернулся в комнату. Белизну одной из идеально гладких стен теперь нарушала пронзительно-зелёная голографическая тройка. Протокол смотреть было незачем — всё объясняли два слова: сеанс прерван.


	2. Синий метеор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anglophone people, who read with the help of Google translate: The original character introduced in this chapter is male and his name is Chlo (like in _chlorine_ , no relation, though :) ). Just FYI, because Google translate tends to gender-swap him into a Chloe, which he (obviously!) is not :)

На открытой парковке восемьдесят второго этажа было почти пусто. Пара дорогущих аэрокаров намекала, что проект «Уроборос» — своего рода закрытый клуб для избранных. Гай подошёл к своему аэробайку — тот тоже «намекал»: редкий, неоново-синий, похожий на хищника перед прыжком; в глянцевой поверхности отражалось ночное небо. 

Гай наглухо застегнул куртку, собрал волосы в привычный хвост и надел шлем. В этой, новой, жизни крутой аэробайк — единственный источник настоящего кайфа. В Кересе аэробайки не могли подняться даже до уровня макушек деревьев Зелёного Пояса, а здесь, на Аквосе[1], они носятся в общем потоке наравне с аэрокарами.

Гай любовно погладил руль, сел верхом и сжал коленями мощный корпус. От этого чувства обладания у него каждый раз почти встаёт. Неоново-синяя мечта класса «метеор» — Рики бы тоже в него влюбился...

Активировав двигатель, Гай рванул с места.

***

Гай открыл дверь квартиры и замер: внутри горел свет. Вот тебе и «В наших кондоминиумах самая надёжная система защиты»! До кармана с оружием рука не добралась — Гай увидел, кто именно к нему пожаловал.

— Ты как вошёл? — холодно бросил он, стаскивая с плеч куртку.

Хло лениво потянулся на диване, будто ненароком демонстрируя внушительную выпуклость под застёжкой брюк, и отсалютовал полупустой бутылкой коллекционного алкоголя — небось, долго выбирал, с чем подкатить на этот раз.

— Договорился со сканером сетчатки на входе. Состроил ему глазки, и он не устоял.

Хло говорил, томно растягивая слова, и буквально облапывал хмельным взглядом. Гай терпеть не мог, когда тот включал соблазнителя, достал. Хло протянул бутылку с хорошо узнаваемой этикеткой — напитки с Меридой[2] ценились везде, на Аквосе тоже.

— Выпьешь?

— Нет, — ответил Гай. — Какого хрена ты забыл в моей квартире?

— А ты в курсе, сколько тебя не было, беко[3]? Тодос уже начал поиски.

Хло развалился на диване, широко расставив ноги. Он уже набрался: взгляд липкий, откровенно наглый, застёжка брюк того гляди лопнет от натяжения. В прошлой жизни вот так же, накачавшись для храбрости, к Гаю как-то раз подкатил Кирие — вроде и уверенный в своей неотразимости, а вроде и нет. После Рики никто не мог быть в себе уверен.

— Долго придумывал? — спокойно сказал Гай. Он встал прямо перед Хло, почти на уровне его разведённых в стороны коленей, и устремил откровенно равнодушный взгляд на то, что ему так навязчиво демонстрировали. — Никто не мог меня искать. Товар доставлен, Тодос бабки получил, никаких вопросов ко мне быть не может.

Хло улыбнулся, и его разноцветные глаза скрылись под рыжеватыми ресницами. Это был не Кирие. Хло не искал покровительства, не хотел пробиться наверх — он просто хотел Гая, с самого первого дня.

— Тебя не было трое суток, — будто не услышав, заметил Хло. 

Он поставил бутылку на пол, а потом, призывно глядя в глаза, съехал по спинке дивана вниз и медленно сдвинул колени.

— Зря стараешься, — равнодушно сказал Гай.

Взгляд Хло стал острым, а рот сжался в тонкую линию.

— Да что с тобой не так? У тебя что, встаёт только на твой байк?

Гай хмыкнул: влюблённые безошибочно определяют конкурента. Сам он тоже почувствовал угрозу в Ясоне, правда, понял это далеко не сразу.

— Ты сам говорил, что у меня проблемы не с рукой, а с головой.

Гай освободился из тисков сжимавших его коленей, взял с кресла пальто Хло и бросил ему. 

— Аудиенция окончена. С Тодосом я поговорю завтра сам. У меня есть три дня, могу поработать.

Хло нехотя поднялся и встал перед Гаем. Нет, это совсем не Кирие, подумалось Гаю. Хло — правая рука Тодоса: высокий, сильный, и своих рук у него две.

— А-а-а, — понимающе протянул Хло. — Три дня? А потом снова пропадёшь? Надолго?

Как получился, подумал Гай. Ведь это именно Хло посоветовал найти мозгоправа как альтернативу наркоте. Конечно, синтетическая дурь — не выход. Это Гай и сам понимал. Первый год ещё как-то получалось справляться, но однажды обычной дозы оказалось мало и, как по заказу, нагрянул Хло. Естественно, по неотложному делу. Естественно, ночью. И с коллекционной бутылкой «Роджер Ренна Вартан» — точь-в-точь такой же, какую когда-то приносил Рики. Ну, угораздило. Наркота плюс триггер равно... Что тогда случилось, вспомнить так и не удалось, и Хло об этом молчал. Но утром первым, что увидел Гай, разлепив глаза, были разбитая губа и пронизывающий взгляд сидящего рядом Хло.

«Слушай сюда, — начал тот, даже не кривясь от боли, — я дважды повторять не буду. Ты появился год назад из ниоткуда, но тебя взяли в Организацию. Ты был никем, но быстро освоился, показал себя, пошёл в гору. Посмотри на всё это, — Хло развёл руки в стороны, имея в виду фешенебельное жильё, — думаешь, в Организации всем удаётся подняться на этот уровень? Да ещё так быстро. У Тодоса ты на хорошем счету, но это пока он не узнал, что часть товара оседает в твоих карманах. Наш товар не для внутреннего пользования, Гай. Даже если ты платишь за него. Это — закон. Ты можешь уйти из Организации на пенсию лет через пятьдесят, а можешь на тот свет — через пару месяцев. Придётся выбрать, беко. Тебе не мешает отсутствие руки, удар отменный. А вот с головой явные проблемы. Мой тебе совет: найди себе мозгоправа, и побыстрее». 

— Три дня, а потом снова пропаду, — ответил Гай, невозмутимо глядя в разноцветные глаза. — Не скучай без меня.

Зрачки Хло расширились. Будто в трансе, он потянулся за поцелуем, но наткнулся на ледяной взгляд и завис в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Гая.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал он, обдавая дорогим ароматом «Мериды». — Смотрю на тебя и не понимаю, как природа могла создать такое. И ещё больше не понимаю, почему ты за полтора года ни с кем не сошёлся. Ни баб, ни мужиков — только твой синий «метеор».

Хло подхватил пальто и, не оглядываясь, быстро пошёл к выходу. Гай дождался, пока за ним закроется дверь, схватил край футболки и стянул её через голову. Он плюхнулся на диван, поднял бутылку с пола и сделал большой глоток. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Крепкий, зараза.

Гай стянул с волос резинку, и пряди рассыпались по плечам. Хорошо, что Хло уже свалил, а то сейчас застёжка его брюк точно треснула бы. Гай закрыл глаза.

Три дня — этот срок установил Психолог. С искусственным интеллектом не поспоришь, бесполезно говорить ему, что сам Гай залез бы в инфораствор завтра же.

Гай поболтал жидкость в бутылке и сделал несколько глотков. Нет, это же невозможно пить, подумал он. Как Хло осилил половину в одиночку? Хотя он крепкий — ростом с Макси, только не такой широкий в плечах. Эти невольные сравнения людей из настоящего с людьми из прошлого остались даже спустя почти два года. Не то чтобы у Гая были иллюзии насчёт возможности начать действительно новую жизнь, но именно при первом взгляде на Хло стало ясно, что прошлое гораздо ближе, чем тени, оставшиеся в Кересе. Подумаешь, сколько народа в галактике ходит с разноцветными глазами, — ничего сверхъестественного в этом нет. Но кроме глаз, в Хло от Кирие было ещё что-то неуловимое. 

Гай хмыкнул.

«О какой новой жизни за пределами Амои можно говорить, если всё, кроме лица, осталось прежним? — спросил Катце в тот день, когда забирал Гая из клиники. — Куда бы ты ни отправился, всё равно останешься здесь, память будет упрямо тащить тебя сюда. Рики хотел для тебя не этого».

«Ты не понимаешь, — спокойно ответил Гай. — Не понимаешь сути того, что связывало нас с Рики. Это не Гардиан, не Керес, не Бизоны и даже не постель и не любовь. Это всё вместе. Судьба. Кривись сколько угодно. Я только пытаюсь сказать тебе, что существую, пока помню Рики. Моё прошлое много весит, но и много значит. Если я забуду всё, что произошло... если я забуду Рики, это буду уже не я, а пустая болванка с чужим лицом и именем. Думаешь, он хотел для меня именно этого?» 

Катце спорить не стал — просто закурил новую сигарету. Наверняка у него был свой взгляд на судьбу. Только что бы он ни говорил, а Ясон Минк не мог быть судьбой Рики. Встреча с ним — нелепая случайность, из-за которой всё покатилось в задницу. 

«Рики хотел выбраться из трущоб, — добавил Гай, — а я никогда не пытался понять, почему. Вот теперь хочу. Поможешь?»

Катце с непроницаемым лицом продолжал курить. Он наверняка уже не раз пожалел, что ввязался во всё это, а соскочить не мог — всё-таки последняя просьба Рики. Суровый Меченый оказался сентиментальным? Или... может, дело было в чём-то ещё?

«Есть одна мысль, — наконец сказал Катце, сосредоточенно глядя на кончик сигареты, — Аквос. Там мы закупаем Баладо. Место довольно криминальное, сферы влияния поделены между крупными наркокартелями, хотя внешне всё выглядит вполне респектабельно. Это всё, что я могу тебе предложить. Но даже это — гораздо больше, чем позволяет здравый смысл».

Может, Меченый и правда оказался сентиментальным, потому что уже спустя неделю Гай летел к родине знаменитых пряностей.

Аквос оказался таким себе Мидасом с законами кересской «Горячей трещины», а производство Баладо — красивым фасадом, прикрывающим нелегальную торговлю дурью всех марок. Уже попав в Организацию, Гай понял, что Аквос — это нарко-рай на экспорт. Исключительно на экспорт. «Ничего для себя, всё лучшее — людям» — было девизом всех наркокартелей. Через полгода это правило было нарушено.

Гай поставил бутылку на пол. Зачем Хло каждый раз притаскивает всё более эксклюзивное бухло? Чтобы вылакать в одиночку? За полтора года мог бы уже заметить, что Гая такие изыски не привлекают. Это Хло — фанат. Они и познакомились в одном из магазинов космопорта, куда Гай зашёл купить сигареты, а Хло — выбрать «что-нибудь приличное». 

Гаю было бы пофиг на какого-то рослого рыжеватого парня у соседнего автомата, если бы тот внезапно не рявкнул: «Ну?! Чем тебе не нравится моя кредитка, блядь? На ней дохера средств!» 

Дохера средств — такие знакомства на дороге не валяются, особенно когда не знаешь, куда приткнуться. Гай протянул руку и сунул свою кредитку под луч сканера — автомат тут же пролепетал дежурное «Благодарю за покупку!», и в окне выдачи показалась бутылка с чем-то явно экзотичным и не дешёвым. Гай плюнул на расходы — это была инвестиция.

«Угощаю», — сказал он. 

Парень окинул его цепким взглядом и буквально впился в лицо глазами — серым и синим, точь-в-точь как у Кирие. Только смотрел парень совсем не так, как тот — без подобострастия, без наигранной самоуверенности, а жадно и откровенно, будто метил взглядом территорию, как матёрый хищник. На вид парню было лет тридцать, и, как хищник хищника, Гай учуял в нём местного «бизона». Чтобы зацепиться на Аквосе — то, что надо.

«Не здешний, — скорее утвердительно сказал парень и широко улыбнулся — явно запал. — Я Хло».

«Гай».

Бутылку «чего-нибудь приличного» они приговорили в аэрокаре Хло. Тот болтал о планете, Организации и конкурентах. Хло только казался поплывшим — его язык заплетался, но взгляд оставался острым и цепким. Он явно прощупывал Гая. 

«Я быстро понял, что ты не промах, — как-то раз, уже позже, признался Хло. — Только поэтому не полез к тебе в штаны прямо там, в моём аэрокаре. И плевал я на то, что у тебя одна рука. Я ещё возле того автомата уже был готов прикупить тебе любой протез — даже самый эксклюзивный».

По прошествии всего пары месяцев после вступления в Организацию Гай и сам мог купить любой, но так и не захотел.

«Я всё не мог понять, что за кайф — мучиться с одной рукой, — как-то раз сказал Хло. — А когда ты вместо крутой аэротачки прикупил себе синий «метеор» — прозрел. Тебе ведь в кайф это преодоление. Я б не удивился, если б узнал, что ты отвинтил себе руку добровольно. Чтобы посмотреть, на что способен без неё. Чтобы у всех глаза повылазили от того, как ты управляешься с аэробайком для самоубийц. Ты же не просто так выбрал модель, лишённую автопилота и аварийного управления. У тебя железные яйца, приятель. И такая же хватка. То, что надо Тодосу». 

Гай встал с дивана и вытянул из кармана брюк комм. Тодос почти как Мидас — никогда не спит. Три дня на работу, а потом — в инфораствор. Гай посмотрел на руку: она дрожала от возбуждения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Аквос — планета, откуда на Амои поставлялась пряность «Баладо» (канон) [назад]  
> 2 Мерида — самая дорогая разновидность пряности «Баладо» (канон) [назад]  
> 3 Беко — мой милый (слэнг, Аквос, авт.) [назад]  
> 


	3. Другие методы

— Что же такого важного ты хотел мне сказать, что не мог подождать до завтра? — вздохнув, спросил Рики.

А и правда, что можно сказать, когда всё внутри дрожит от ярости и хочется пустить в ход кулак пока ещё целой руки — влепить блонди по физиономии, проверить, насколько крепкая шкура у танагурской элиты. За Рики на коленях! За эти вылизанные до блеска сапоги! И не важно, что всё это уже было — больно так же, как в первый раз. И прямо сейчас нет никаких сожалений, что это самодовольство стёрто с лица блонди пылью и обломками Дана Бан. Чем он так доволен? Тем, что унизил Рики? Тем, что показал всем, насколько Рики больше им не принадлежит? Или всё вместе?

Но Ясон ушёл, и пока не истекли данные им полчаса, надо успеть сказать всё, что нужно, и услышать ответы.

— Слушайте... — Гай обернулся к парням и выразительно посмотрел на будто каменные лица.

Просить не пришлось — Сид хлопнул Люка по плечу и прохрипел:

— Пошли.

Люк и Норрис молча двинулись вслед за ним к выходу. Гай дождался, пока за ними закроется дверь, и ответил:

— Неважно, что я хотел сказать тебе, Рики. Намного важнее, что ты скажешь мне. 

Гай сунул в карманы дрожащие от возбуждения руки и шумно потянул носом воздух. Ещё тогда... в первый раз, надо было обратить внимание на знакомый запах — уже почуяв его, можно было насторожиться. Именно так пахнут богатство, красота и власть — тонко и приятно. Здесь этим запахом пропиталось всё, и....

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, — сухо произнёс Рики. — Ты всё слышал. Всё кончено, Гай, и я только могу попросить тебя уйти.

...Может, даже Рики теперь пахнет так же...

Гай подошёл к Рики почти вплотную и сделал глубокий вдох. Как наркоты нюхнул. Это был так хорошо знакомый запах волос Рики. От них слегка отдавало сигаретным дымом — видимо, курил часа два назад. Сигареты хорошие, не меньше, чем по десятке за пачку. Но в родном запахе Рики чувствовалась примесь и того, другого аромата — парфюма Ясона.

— Гай, ты слышишь? Тебе лучше уйти.

«Свали в туман, ты третий-лишний» — вот о чём говорил этот грёбаный запах. И всё, внутренний предохранитель разлетелся вдребезги вместе с намерением нормально поговорить.

— Скажи, — хрипло сказал Гай, — это именно то, что может заставить тебя остаться рядом с ним? Ты ведь не только из-за меня к нему вернулся, так?

Рики отступил на шаг и ошалело уставился на него.

— Вот такое отношение к тебе, — голос начал срываться, — это и есть то, из-за чего ты решился бы умереть рядом с ним?

— Что за херню ты вдруг понёс? — пробормотал Рики.

— Когда ты стал грёбаным мазохистом, Рики? — прорычал Гай. Пальцы в карманах сжались в кулаки. — Ты же кривого взгляда не терпел, сразу бил в морду, а тут... Ты вернулся к нему не только из-за меня. Так из-за чего же ещё? 

Тонкий, едва уловимый запах в воздухе сводил с ума. Рики наверняка привык к нему и перестал замечать. 

— Почему ты даже не пытаешься что-то изменить? — сказал Гай, чувствуя, как его лицо кривит непроизвольная гримаса боли. — Тебя устраивает такое униженное положение? Или... ты любишь его?

— Ты несёшь чушь, — понизив голос, сказал Рики. — Просто уходи и оставь всё как есть, Гай. Не лезь в это. Больше эта ситуация тебя не касается.

— Всё, что касается тебя, автоматически касается и меня, — дрожащим от напряжения голосом сказал Гай. — Я не могу просто уйти и бросить тебя в этом дерьме!

Рики устало прислонился к стене.

— Теперь это только моё дерьмо, — ответил он. — Я сам встрял в это. Иногда я думаю, это хреновы звёзды так сошлись, что я напоролся в Мидасе на танагурского блонди. Не просто напоролся — я ещё и не дёрнул от него, когда была возможность. Будто так было предопределено.

Только этого не хватало! Захотелось оторвать Рики от стены и хорошенько тряхнуть.

— Когда это ты стал грёбаным фаталистом?! — закричал Гай. — И если уж стал, то почему ты не видишь руку судьбы в том, что мы с тобой всё это время были вместе?! Почему здесь твой фатализм вырубается? Что, мать твою, в этом блонди такого, что ты превратился в безвольную соплю и прекратил бороться?! Где тот Рики, который зажигал нас, вёл за собой и которого я люблю? 

— Его нет, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Рики, — больше нет, Гай. Иди домой.

«Люблю» он будто не заметил.

— Я уйду, — сказал Гай, — но после того, как ты скажешь мне правду. Ты хочешь быть здесь, с ним? Или ты ушёл бы, появись такой шанс? 

Взгляд Рики заострился.

— У тебя что, уже чешутся руки предоставить мне такой шанс, да? — бросил он.

Рики всегда был умным. Теперь он наверняка скажет, что ему хорошо с блонди, лишь бы уберечь от опасности. 

— Чтобы я попёр против блонди Танагуры? — с горькой усмешкой ответил Гай. — Ты меня переоцениваешь. Но если бы ты сказал, что хочешь уйти от него на свободу, мы могли бы придумать выход вместе. Парни помогут и не будут болтать. Они не придурки, понимают, что такое блонди...

Рики фыркнул и криво улыбнулся.

— Правда? Понимают?

— Понимают, что силы неравные, если переть напролом, — Гай шагнул вперёд и снова оказался почти вплотную к Рики. — Но если, к примеру, инсценировать твою смерть...

— Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь, — оборвал его Рики. — На мне кольцо с маяком, и снять его может только Ясон. Вот будет хохма, когда спустя время «мертвец» начнёт перемещаться! 

Гай схватил его за плечи и, понизив голос, быстро заговорил:

— Мы снимем его! Слушай, я не шучу. Можно спрятать тебя в Дана Бан, там стены глушат сигнал. Устроим тебе типа аварию со взрывом, чтобы тела не нашлось, а потом, когда искать перестанут, потихоньку снимем его. Не сможем сами — найдём спеца. Не может быть, чтобы...

Рики мотнул головой.

— Рано или поздно кто-то стукнет, что я жив. Даже если я не буду высовываться в Мидас. Но что ты хочешь? Чтобы я безвылазно сидел в трущобах и трясся, что меня обнаружат? Это, по-твоему, свобода? Жить, как беглый преступник...

— А так?! — крикнул Гай. — Жить вот так — это лучше?! — Он сделал глубокий вдох и постарался говорить спокойнее: — Не отказывайся сразу, подумай. Ты ещё можешь вернуть себе нормальную жизнь.

Уголок рта Рики дёрнулся.

— Именно это я и пытался сделать весь прошедший год, — глухо сказал Рики. — Не могу я вернуть прежнюю жизнь, не выходит.

— Но почему?! 

Рики молча отвёл взгляд и невидяще уставился в пустоту.

— Я сам перестал быть нормальным, — наконец сказал он. 

Плохое предчувствие — вот что такое этот запах, которым пропиталось всё в этой квартире...

— И что это значит? — тихо спросил Гай. 

— Похоже, что я уже не могу... без него.

Вот что такое запах, окутавший волосы Рики, осевший на его коже. Чужой запах, от которого нет спасенья. Ноги будто сами понесли к двери, та открылась, и Гай перешагнул порог.

— Сеанс прерван. С возвращением, Гай. Не волнуйтесь, если вы чувствуете растерянность и головокружение. Переориентация сознания завершится уже через... десять... шесть... три секунды.

***

Странно, сначала получаешь ответ на свой вопрос и спешишь убежать от правды, а когда слышишь «С возвращением, Гай!», тут же хочешь обратно. 

Капсула открылась, и Гай практически вывалился из неё в слепящую белизну комнаты. Никогда не знаешь, сколько времени на самом деле занимает сеанс. В напичканных электроникой комнатах проекта «Уроборос» время исчезает. В первый раз получилось почти трое суток этой жизни в обмен на несколько минут из прошлой. Но это того стоило, чёрт возьми! 

— Гай, — позвал синтетический голос.

Будто очнувшись, Гай понял, что так и продолжает стоять в двух шагах от капсулы. 

— Гай.

— А! 

— Примите душ, — напомнил голос. — Для окончательного восстановления нейротрансмиссии нужно полностью смыть инфораствор с поверхности кожи.

— Иду уже! — бросил Гай и поплёлся в душевую.

Он встал под воду и закрыл глаза. 

Закончился уже второй сеанс, а проблема не решилась — совсем наоборот.

«Ваша проблема, Гай, не в том, что прошлое не отпускает вас, как вы считали. Ваша проблема в том, что это вы не отпускаете прошлое».

Доброжелательный взгляд, спокойный голос — наверное, таким и должен быть классный мозгоправ. И непременно электронным, чтобы не решал за счёт клиента собственные проблемы. У терапевта-андроида проблем нет, поэтому бери любого — не промажешь. Тот сероглазый специалист, к которому Гай всё-таки отважился пойти после разбитой губы Хло, чем-то напоминал Катце — такой же идеальный. Нарисуй ему на роже шрам и сунь в зубы сигарету — сразу и не отличишь. 

«Вы не просто хотите помнить, Гай, — выдал терапевт после серии бесед и ряда тестов, — вы гонитесь за прошлым в надежде его изменить».

Взгляд серых глаз как будто говорил «Жду возражений», но Гай только кивнул. Да кто бы, чёрт возьми, не хотел переписать прошлое! Только это чушь. Ничего он не пытается изменить, ему нужно всего лишь получить ответы. 

«Изменить прошлое невозможно», — заключил терапевт и продолжил смотреть, будто ожидая какой-то реакции.

«И? Что дальше?» — не выдержав, огрызнулся Гай. 

«Вы отказываетесь принимать это. Сознательно отказываетесь».

Терапевт выделил слово «сознательно».

«Короче, — сказал Гай, — у меня всё хреново, да?»

«Нельзя помочь тому, кто не принимает помощь, Гай, — ответил терапевт. — Можно избавить пациента от чувства вины, помочь переосмыслить события, примирить с прошлым и побудить двигаться дальше, но нельзя сломить его упорство в желании изменить ход уже свершившихся событий. Вас тяготит это состояние, но вы не хотите избавляться от него. Наоборот — вы маниакально цепляетесь за него, будто теперь это смысл вашей жизни. Проблема в том, что вы сознательно гонитесь за невозможным. У существующих методов терапии нет возможности поворачивать время вспять».

Терапевт-андроид не входил в круг избранных, кому было дано знать, что существовали и другие методы. И они ждали Гая на парковке Центра психологической помощи.

«Не могу... без него», — снова прозвучало в мыслях. Гай зажмурился так сильно, что заболели глаза.


	4. Красное купе

Гай упёрся грудью в неоново-синий глянец. Локоть удобно лёг на изгиб руля, пальцы крепко стиснули рукоять манипулятора, и через секунду «метеор» сорвался с места и понёсся навстречу слепящему солнцу. Спешить было некуда, но в груди так сильно ныло, что заглушить эту дрянь можно было только кайфом от полёта на предельной скорости. 

Гай лихо лавировал между аэрокарами. Те, не желая рисковать собственной сохранностью, заранее уходили в сторону. Внезапно красное купе увеличило скорость и завиляло коротким задом перед самым носом, не позволяя обогнать себя. Оставалось только скрипеть зубами, глядя на этот наглый манёвр. 

— Ах ты сука! — прошипел Гай, пытаясь улучить подходящий момент для обгона.

Вдруг внутри шлема из прилегающих к ушам динамиков раздалась мелодия звонка. Хло. 

Гай слегка мотнул головой, сбрасывая звонок, но не прошло и пары секунд, как мелодия зазвучала снова. У Хло хватка, как у бойцового пса — не отцепится. 

— Да! — рявкнул Гай и тут же услышал знакомое томное:

— Три дня, беко. Я соскучился.

— И я, — ледяным тоном ответил Гай, не сводя глаз с виляющего перед ним аэрокара. 

Смешок Хло утонул в оглушительном стуке сердца. Время замедлилось. Красный корпус впереди качнулся вправо, и Гай рванул вперёд, чтобы обойти его слева и занять окно прямо перед ним. Секунда, другая...

«Окна» не оказалось. Прямо перед носом будто из солнечного света материализовался ярко-жёлтый аэрокар. Его синие габаритные огни стремительно приблизились. Нестерпимо заныла левая рука, будто её снова выдирали из сустава. Так уже было, когда-то смерть уже смотрела Гаю в лицо синими глазами — разъярённого танагурского блонди. Габаритные огни угрожающе сверкнули — и вдруг пропали. Будто во сне, Гай смотрел прямо перед собой и не мог поверить, что смог уйти от столкновения. 

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

— Ты что, дрочишь на мой голос, беко?

— А ты кончить не даёшь, — всё ещё задыхаясь, ответил Гай, — ты вообще чего хотел? Что, Тодос опять меня потерял?

Гай снизил скорость — теперь можно было спокойно разговаривать. В ушах звучал тихий смех Хло. 

— Нет, но я горю желанием узнать, куда это ты стал исчезать. Я уже несколько раз звонил...

Внезапно Гая едва не отбросило на скользящее рядом такси — красное купе унеслось вперёд.  
Болтовня Хло заглушила звук взрыва. Едва заметив впереди дым, Гай резко рванул вниз и в сторону, и едва успел увернуться от летящего обломка. Выжить в такой аварии пилот красного купе не мог.

Хло ошибся, считая, будто Гай выбрал аэробайк для самоубийц, чтобы удивлять других. Плевать на других, просто хотелось однажды вот так же не справиться с управлением и свалить из этой жизни на волне кайфа, красиво. Хотелось — раньше. А теперь, когда на глазах разлетелось на кусочки красное купе, стало ясно, что жизнь снова обрела смысл. Только не здесь.

— Аоуи?! — снова раздался голос Хло. — Надеюсь, ты наконец кончил. Так куда это ты пропадаешь?

Вся предыдущая болтовня Хло пролетела мимо ушей.

— Ну, ты же умный, придумай что-нибудь, — ответил Гай. 

Впереди уже показался ставший родным лес фешенебельных кондоминиумов.

Хло шутку не оценил.

— Я-то придумал, — вкрадчиво начал он. — Или ты снюхался с конкурентами, или кого-то завёл... Даже не знаю, какой из вариантов не нравится мне больше.

Гай опустил аэробайк на парковку и заглушил двигатель. 

— Бери второй, — со смешком сказал он, — а теперь, если у тебя всё, то пока. Я же устал, сам понимаешь.

Не дослушав комментарий насчёт усталости, Гай снял шлем.

***

Гай раскинулся на диване и уставился в потолок. С тех пор, как вернулась бессонница, ложиться в постель не было смысла — всё равно полночи бродить, курить и смотреть какие-нибудь шоу. Сейчас не хотелось ни того, ни другого — только смотреть в тёмно-серый потолок и думать, думать, до тошноты.

Перед глазами продолжало маячить красное купе. И на ум пришло, что это даже символично: прошлое всё время вот так же вертится перед глазами, рядом — только руку протяни, но не схватишь, не догонишь. 

«Мы с вами ходим по кругу. Чего именно вы хотите, Гай?»

Сероглазый андроид-мозгоправ был прав. На тот момент прошёл уже не один месяц терапии, а беседы, тесты и занятия с визуализацией не сильно прояснили картину. Даже ещё больше запутали. Сколько прошло встреч? Семь? Десять? Пятнадцать? В Кересе, где не было ни денег, ни занятий, Гай точно знал бы. А на Аквосе, где деньги вообще перестали быть проблемой, а дел было невпроворот, как-то не приходило в голову считать.

«Я же ещё на нашей первой встрече говорил, — ответил Гай. — Я хочу знать, что поступил правильно. А как это сделать, это вы должны мне сказать. Но вот вы опять задаёте этот вопрос, значит, вам тоже до сих пор нихрена не ясно?»

«Мне — ясно, — возразил мозгоправ. — Мне стало ясно после первой же вашей визуализации. Но так проблема не решится. Нужно, чтобы стало ясно и вам. Поэтому я снова спрашиваю: чего вы хотите на самом деле?»

Стать властелином вселенной, конечно! Это если по максимуму. Но вообще для счастья хватило бы вернуть назад Рики и левую руку. И чтобы не было всей этой херни с блонди. Было бы круто жить, как жили, тусоваться, как бывало, гонять на аэробайках, накачиваться в каком-нибудь кабаке после удачного похода в Мидас и заниматься сексом с Рики — долго и нежно... Не выдашь же всего этого андроиду, который смотрит на тебя и ждёт, что ты скажешь что-нибудь умное.

«Я всё время думаю об этом. Короче... скажите сразу, можно как-то узнать точно, правильно я сделал или нет?»

Хорошо, что взгляд андроида не выражал ничего, кроме вежливого внимания, потому что следующий вопрос был больше похож на издёвку:

«Вам нужно, чтобы кто-то авторитетный одобрил ваш поступок?»

Кто-то авторитетный — это кто, интересно? Катце? Рики? Да, было бы хорошо узнать мнение Рики. Чтобы он сказал, что на самом деле мечтал о том, чтобы кто-то вмешался в ситуацию. Что он молчал, потому что не хотел подвергать опасности. Было бы классно, если бы он всё это сказал искренне и без давления.

«Если так, то этот человек мёртв», — ответил Гай.

«Вы говорите о Рики? Вот вы и приблизились к ответу на свой вопрос», — заметил мозгоправ.

В тот момент Гай едва не сорвался. Почему нельзя сказать прямо?! Что это за игра в угадайку? Да ещё и плати за неё! 

Тогда это была угадайка, а сейчас всё встало на свои места, и слова андроида-мозгоправа обрели смысл. Как же хотелось услышать от Рики, что ему осточертело быть пэтом Ясона, что он спит и видит, как бы избавиться от него. Услышать «не могу без него» — это уж слишком! Это какая-то херня! Не могло Рики нравиться такое положение! Не мог он сам так решить. Он просто защищает Гая от опасности, другого варианта просто не может быть. Надо выбрать более раннюю точку, чтобы всё выяснить. Чёртов Психолог! Снова назначил следующий сеанс погружения в инфораствор через три дня — как хочешь, так и терпи. 

Гай резко перевернулся на бок и упёрся взглядом в красочную этикетку на бутылке, которую несколько дней назад притащил Хло. Она так и осталась стоять на столике возле дивана — на дне ещё даже что-то осталось.

«Слушай, беко, — как-то раз, года полтора назад, сказал тот. — Давай начистоту, а? Я не привык, чтобы мне отказывали. Ну, не сталкивался с таким, сечёшь? Если бы ты не... Но я точно знаю, что тебе доводилось трахаться с парнем, я такие вещи чувствую. И точно знаю, что у тебя никого нет. Так в чём дело? Я что, совсем не в твоём вкусе, да? Скажи прямо, я не обижусь».

Если начистоту, то Хло как раз был парнем что надо. На такого запасть — раз плюнуть. Он полная противоположность Рики во всём, кроме одного: такой же дико сексуальный. 

Не получив ответа, Хло снова заговорил: 

«Знаешь, я встречал и трепетных цветочков, которых надо уговаривать, и высокомерных красавчиков, которым надо, чтобы их покоряли, но ты не из таких. Ты не ведёшься ни на откровенные предложения, ни на ухаживания, ни, блядь, на... — он внезапно замолчал и странно посмотрел на Гая. — Тебе, похоже, совсем похер, с кем я и как...»

Это было по-настоящему смешно — оказывается, Хло даже пытался вызвать ревность. Неужели отвязный Хло всерьёз втрескался?

«Я умею быть убедительным, — серьёзно посмотрев в глаза, сказал тот. — Это как с капризным клиентом. Вот ты говоришь ему, что товар — высший класс, а он крутит носом. А потом просто даёшь попробовать — и всё, клиент твой... Только я поломать боюсь... ты ж, блядь, как какая-то статуэтка. Вроде и не мелкий, и крепкий, и яйца у тебя определённо есть, а всё равно боюсь...»

Попробуй объясни ему то, чего сам толком не понимаешь. Что есть какая-то охеренно важная миссия, связанная с прошлым, которую нужно выполнить. Что если заведёшь себе кого-то, то предашь это важное и себя заодно. Что раньше потрахаться было просто, как покурить, а сейчас что-то изменилось. Что даже подрочить не тянет... Ну, разве что после особо настойчивых попыток Хло приблизиться. Не скажешь ведь о таком? Не скажешь. Поэтому тогда Гай ответил только:

«Ты совсем не в моём вкусе. Говорю прямо. Не обижайся».

Не сработало. Хло отвязный, грубый, наглый и при этом жутко проницательный.

«Ладно, беко, — просто ответил он. — Я подожду, пока ты созреешь».

С тех пор прошло дохрена времени, а проблема с прошлым не решилась. Любой бы задолбался ждать. Только не Хло. Наверное, и правда запал всерьёз. Несмотря на увечье Гая и его проблемы с головой. 

«Попытки ухватить прошлое так же бессмысленны, как ловля себя за хвост, — прощаясь, сказал сероглазый мозгоправ. — Даже поймав его, так и будете бегать по замкнутому кругу».

— Как уроборос, — пробормотал Гай. 

Теперь он знал это слово. 

Не сводя глаз с яркой этикетки, он сел и потянулся за бутылкой, взболтал её содержимое и опрокинул его в рот. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Как только Хло пьёт в таких количествах и до сих пор не пропалил дыру в желудке? Хотя сам Хло не раз говорил: «У меня, беко, три просто железные вещи: стояк, желудок и кулак». 

Это звучало почти как рекламный девиз — хоть печатай на этикетках вроде этой. Гай присмотрелся к рисунку на бутылке и замер: среди каких-то завитушек спрятался древний значок — змей, кусающий собственный хвост.


	5. Уроборос

Гай наклонил бутылку, и изображение змея будто выдвинулось вперёд и заиграло красками. Почему именно эту картинку использовали в дизайне этикетки? Почему именно этот напиток выбрал Хло? Совпадение? Больше похоже на знак судьбы. Теперь вообще казалось, что все события были не случайны. Как и встреча на парковке Центра психологической помощи.

Тот тип был настолько непримечательный, что сливался с окружающей обстановкой — наверное, из-за длинного серого пальто и такого же шарфа. Гай и не заметил бы незнакомца, если бы тот не привалился к его «метеору». Такую наглость по отношению к своему аэробайку он видел лишь однажды, да и то от восхищённого потенциального покупателя. Тот буквально повис на единственной руке, умоляя продать ему «метеор». Этот тип ни о чём не умолял — он даже не соизволил отлепиться от чужой вещи, увидев Гая. 

«Вот и вы», — внезапно сказал он, будто они были знакомы.

«Я. А что надо?» — буркнул Гай. Ему очень хотелось добавить: «Свали с моего байка, придурок», но незнакомец заговорил:

«Мне? Или вам?»

Тип в сером или издевался, или был психом. Гай склонялся ко второму варианту. Внезапно незнакомец широко улыбнулся и сказал:

«Андроиды несомненно оправдали своё применение в психотерапии, но их возможности ограничены. Им доступны лишь стандартные методы. Но что делать, когда нужны нестандартные?»

Гай нервно сглотнул. Тайна всего, что происходило между терапевтом и клиентом, гарантировалась условиями договора. Так как этот серый тип...

«Не волнуйтесь, Центр соблюдает конфиденциальность, — опередил его вопрос незнакомец, — просто у меня есть доступ к данным».

Вот оно что. Было похоже, что этот тип выясняет, у кого из клиентов Центра водятся деньги, и потом шантажирует. Захотелось сдёрнуть гада с «метеора» и задушить его же шарфом. 

«Вы неверно поняли, — вдруг сказал «гад» и снова дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Я тот, кто может дать вам то, что нужно. Нестандартные методы».

Лицо незнакомца стало серьёзным, и он перестал быть похожим на психа. В его глазах была такая же уверенность, как у Тодоса, дающего очередное распоряжение, или как у Рики, ведущего Бизонов в бой. Такое не подделать.

«И что за методы?» — осторожно поинтересовался Гай.

Незнакомец наконец поднялся с аэробайка и поравнялся взглядом с Гаем.

«Знаете ли вы, что каждое мыслящее существо обладает энергетическим потенциалом? И если говорить о человеке, то этот потенциал просто огромен. Вижу, что нет. Мозг постоянно отправляет в окружающее пространство потоки информации. Вселенная наполнена информацией. Между собой мы иногда шутим, что в этом часть причины её расширения. Мы научились извлекать необходимую информацию из общего поля...»

«А можно попроще, а?» — перебил его Гай.

Незнакомец несколько секунд молча смотрел на него и наконец сказал:

«Мы научились воспроизводить прошлое». 

От такой новости вполне могла отвалиться челюсть. Но только в первые секунды. Откуда было знать, что этот тип говорил правду? И с какой стати он ждал именно Гая?

«Ну и что? — уклончиво отреагировал Гай. — Почему вы говорите это мне?»

«Потому что вы нам подходите».

Наверное, дальше предполагалось, что Гай начнёт задавать вопросы, а вместо этого повисло молчание. Тип не выдержал первым:

«Моя задача — подбирать нужных кандидатов для участия в проекте. Его создатель посвятил большую часть своей жизни изучению информационных потоков и возможностей человеческого мозга. Попасть в проект — редкая, даже уникальная удача. Количество мест для участников ограничено. Эти инновационные технологии станут доступны широким массам ещё очень нескоро, но вы можете воспользоваться ими уже сейчас».

Простому монгрелу не могло так повезти снова. Сначала дорогая пластика, которую оплатил Катце, потом удачный побег с Амои, знакомство с Хло, работа на Тодоса, деньги и охеренной красоты лицо. Казалось, что судьба не просто улыбается, а делает крышесносный минет. Так просто не бывает. 

Гай усмехнулся:

«Количество мест ограничено, попасть в проект — уникальная удача, но мне почему-то несказанно повезло. С чего бы? Во мне никогда не было ничего уникального».

Тип закатил глаза, будто от него ждали похвалы, но тут же снова серьёзно посмотрел на Гая.

«В вас самом, может, и нет, — ответил он. — Но в сочетании факторов — да».

Опять угадайка. Теперь настал черёд Гая закатывать глаза. 

«Видите ли, Гай, — пояснил незнакомец, — проект экспериментальный, поэтому его нельзя назвать совершенно легальным. Я навёл о вас справки. Вы не похожи на человека, которого это стало бы волновать. Это один из факторов. Второй: вы хотите невозможного — вернуться в прошлое. Третий: вы платёжеспособны».

Гай хмыкнул:

«К моим счетам у вас тоже есть доступ?»

Незнакомец холодно улыбнулся:

«Нет, но вы работаете на Тодоса. Следовательно, деньги у вас есть».

Глупо было возражать. Тодос славился тем, что хорошо платил за преданность. У него не было текучки кадров, от него уходили только на тот свет.

«Ну и сколько стоит это ваше удовольствие?» — спросил Гай.

Тип сунул руки в карманы пальто. Стало ясно, что торговли не будет — бери или вали. 

«Ознакомительный сеанс не будет стоить вам ничего. А если захотите продолжить... — тип выудил из кармана планшет и показал Гаю цену. Примерно столько стоил его коллекционный «метеор». — Проект пока экспериментальный, но изначально коммерческий,— продолжил говорить тип, пряча планшет обратно в карман. — Вам не нужно принимать решение прямо сейчас, Гай. Будет лучше, если вы встретитесь с нашим Психологом, он даст вам всю необходимую информацию о проекте и его возможностях. Тогда и решите».

***

Каким бы странным ни показался тип в сером, Гай на следующий же день отправился по адресу, который тот ему дал. О случаях похищения членов Организации он ни разу не слышал, так что вряд ли стал бы первым. Сомнения отпали по прибытии на место: хороший район, стандартный небоскрёб с офисами, магазинами и выставочными залами, вполне престижный восемьдесят второй этаж, своя парковка — компании-однодневки на такой размах не идут. Чего стоит одна аренда в таком месте — плати на год вперёд или ищи что-нибудь попроще. Работая на Тодоса, узнаешь и не такие тонкости. На входе Гай назвал полученный вместе с адресом номер, и дверь «в прошлое» открылась. 

В просторном зале было пусто и безлюдно. Не было ни привычного администратора, ни информационных экранов, ни даже дивана, чтобы подождать сидя. Чувство пустоты усиливал слепящий белый — он был повсюду, от пола до потолка. В центре зала как будто зависла серебристая голограмма — схватившая себя за хвост змея. Гай подошёл ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть её, но тут же раздался голос:

«Психолог ждёт встречи с вами, проходите».

В одной из стен образовался проход. Гай прошёл в открытую дверь и оказался в таком же белом зале, только меньшего размера. Он тоже был пуст, только в центре стояло кресло — такое же, на каком Гай сидел во время сеансов в Центре психологической помощи, только это было насыщенного красного цвета.

«Пожалуйста, садитесь», — снова раздался тот же голос.

Гай воспользовался предложением и с удовольствием растянулся в кресле.

Вдруг воздух замерцал, и через секунду на Гая уже смотрел тот самый тип с парковки, только одет он был в белое и выглядел гораздо внушительнее. Было странно, что на парковке он решил встретиться сам, а здесь присутствовал в виде голограммы.

«Здравствуйте, Гай, — заговорил он. — Рад встрече с вами. Я — Психолог проекта «Уроборос». Пусть вас не удивляет мой вид. Я — искусственный интеллект и не обладаю физическим телом, поэтому использую аватар, который вам уже знаком».

Гай пожал плечами.

«Как вы уже знаете, — продолжал говорить Психолог, — в наш проект попадают люди, которые по каким-то причинам не получили нужного результата от стандартных методов психотерапии, не приняли своего прошлого и не избавились от навязчивых мыслей. Мы набираем группу людей, одержимых идеей отыскать свою точку невозврата». 

Как-то не хотелось применять слово «одержимый» по отношению к себе. И вообще, кому не хотелось вернуться в прошлое? Да у любого нашлось бы что исправить, и у каждого наверняка есть своя точка невозврата.

«Значит, обычные люди вам не подходят?» — просил Гай.

«Смотря что подразумевать под словом «обычный», — заметил Психолог. — Нам нужны люди, у которых есть конкретная цель, и кто готов и способен заплатить, чтобы её достигнуть. Обычным человеком будет двигать любопытство, оно не стоит той суммы, которую мы запрашиваем за один сеанс погружения в инфораствор».

«Что за инфораствор?» — сказал Гай.

На голографическом лице появилась улыбка.

«Это специфическая субстанция, которая впитывает в себя нужную информацию...»

«Притягивает, как магнит» — вставил Гай, но тут же услышал:

«Нет, — улыбка на голографическом лице стала шире. — Магнитом в этом случае являетесь вы, а раствор служит накопителем и проводником к синтомодулятору, который и формирует среду, полностью идентичную вашему прошлому».

«Идентичный» — это не тот же самый. Это всего лишь воспоминания, но без участников событий это не прошлое. Гай хмыкнул и сказал:

«Так это виртуальная реальность, а не прошлое. Похоже, вы тут торгуете палёным». 

Психолог и бровью не повёл. 

«Нет, Гай. Виртуальная реальность создаётся либо программой, либо вашими фантазиями: вам предоставляется некая среда, а вы уже действуете в её рамках на своё усмотрение. Синтомодулятор тоже создаёт некую среду, но не на основе ваших фантазий, памяти или программных алгоритмов. Люди из вашего прошлого точно так же оставили информационный след. Неважно, жив человек физически или уже мёртв, его личность, сознание, память — назовите как угодно — находится во всеобщем поле. Синтомодулятор получает инфопотоки, которые притягиваете вы, находясь в инфорастворе, компонует их между собой и воссоздаёт для вас точку входа в прошлое. Каждый субъект, с которым вы будете вступать в контакт во время сеанса, — именно тот человек, животное или предмет из вашего прошлого. Вселенная состоит не только из химических элементов, но и из информации. Мы научились это использовать».

Звучало просто фантастически круто. 

«И что можно делать во время сеанса?» 

«Что захочется, — ответил Психолог. — Вы не будете отличать происходящее от реальности, но вы будете понимать, что однажды это уже проживали. Вы будете помнить задачу, которую наметили для себя перед погружением в инфораствор, и будете помнить о будущем». 

«А остальные? — насторожился Гай. — Тоже будут помнить будущее?»

«Нет, — возразил Психолог. — Остальные будут проживать этот момент как будто впервые. Точку входа задаёте вы, то есть именно вы, условно говоря, будете в ней гостем из будущего». 

«И я могу сделать, что захочется, — сказал Гай. — А если я захочу кого-то убить? Он умрёт? Будущее изменится?»

«Поскольку мы всё ещё находимся в процессе исследований, невозможно предугадать все последствия ваших действий во время сеанса. Но последствия чьих-то действий в отношении вас — можно. Процесс полностью контролируется синтомодулятором. Так что в случае какой-либо угрозы, особенно вашей безопасности или здоровью, сеанс будет немедленно прерван».

«А что может случиться, если настоящий я в это время нахожусь в инфорастворе?» — спросил Гай.

«Определение “настоящий” здесь совершенно некорректно. В инфорастворе будет ваше тело, но ваше сознание в это время будет в другом месте. А вы — это именно сознание. Условно говоря, если во время сеанса вас ранят или убьют, то вы, лежащий в инфорастворе, пострадаете или погибнете». 

Вот это уж точно было правдой. Некогда популярная в трущобах сетевая игра «Ловец снов» тоже была опасна именно этим — заиграешься, перестанешь отличать реальную жизнь от виртуальной и помрёшь, если в игре с тобой что-то произойдёт.

«Поэтому, — продолжал говорить Психолог, — во избежание этого сеанс будет мягко прерван до того, как наступит критический момент. Вам будет предложен выход из точки — дверь, транспортное средство, что-то ещё, куда вас непреодолимо потянет». 

Гай резко подался вперёд, едва не нырнув носом в голографическую грудь.

«А какой тогда смысл возвращаться в критический момент прошлого, если сеанс будет прерван при первых же признаках опасности?» 

«Смысл в том, — ответил Психолог, — чтобы не допустить повторения ситуации — выбрать другие слова или действия, чтобы получить то, чего вам не дала обычная терапия, и ощутить наконец удовлетворение».

Это казалось логичным.

«Кроме того, — добавил Психолог, — синтомодулятор прерывает сеанс в случае сильной фрустрации клиента».

Гай криво усмехнулся:

«То есть если меня что-то расстроит, меня выкинут из сеанса, за который я столько заплатил?»

«Нет и да, — мягко возразил Психолог. — Если степень фрустрации достигнет критических показателей, это будет означать, что продолжать сеанс просто не имеет смысла. Либо исчерпаны возможности ситуации, либо выбрана неверная точка входа».

«И что это значит? Неверная точка входа».

«Это значит, что на временной шкале она находится после точки невозврата, и в ней изменить что-либо уже нельзя. В таком случае нужно выбирать более раннюю точку и пытаться действовать в ней».

Как там говорил Хло? «Это как с капризным клиентом. Вот ты говоришь ему, что товар — высший класс, а он крутит носом. А потом просто даёшь попробовать — и всё, клиент твой...» Ребята из этого Уробороса действовали так же — подсаживали клиента, только у них была своя собственная наркота. Это настоящая беда для тех, кто ищет свою «точку», поиски могут влететь и в миллион. Хорошо, что Гаю это не нужно. Нужна всего одна встреча с Рики, чтобы спросить...

«Допустим, я согласен попробовать, — сказал Гай. — Первый сеанс — бесплатно? Так?»

Улыбка Психолога стала просто ослепительной. То ли искусственный интеллект «Психолог» был напичкан человеческими эмоциями, то ли за этим аватаром скрывался реальный человек.

«Да, Гай. Первый сеанс не оплачивается. Добро пожаловать в Уроборос!»

Гай поставил бутылку на пол рядом с диваном и снова лёг.


	6. Третий сеанс

Рука зависла на полпути к кнопке звонка. 

Зачем этот визит к Рики? Чтобы снова спросить, не разбудил ли, и увидеть, как он прячет взгляд? Или чтобы снова полюбоваться следами чёртовых засосов, уже зная, кто именно их оставил?

Гай резко отдёрнул руку, передумав звонить.   
Какой в этом смысл? Может, с тех пор, как Рики вернулся, он вовсе не был один. Потому и сворачивал разговор, стоило только заикнуться о восстановлении прежних отношений.

Правда, раньше на Рики засосов не наблюдалось. И взгляда он не отводил. Нет, похоже, раньше Ясон здесь не бывал, а явился только сейчас — чтобы забрать Рики. Но ведь ещё не забрал! Вдруг ещё можно всё переиграть? Вдруг, если поговорить начистоту сейчас и вместе найти выход, Рики не вернётся в Танагуру и этого «да» позже не случится. И всё остальное не станет ошибкой. А вдруг Рики вообще сказал своё «да» не потому, что на самом деле так думал, а потому, что после того представления в Апатии ему уже было некуда отступать? 

Гай поднял руку и со всей силы надавил на кнопку звонка. Почти тут же дверь с тихим шорохом откатилась в сторону.

На этот раз «йоу» застряло в горле. Рики молча кивнул, и Гай вошёл в квартиру. Всё это он уже видел: художественный беспорядок, кровать, на которой не было следов любовной схватки, и слегка растерянный вид Рики. 

— Я тебя не разбудил? — зачем-то снова, будто по старому сценарию, спросил Гай. — Выглядишь усталым...

— Нет, — тихо сказал Рики и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Гай почувствовал, как от досады непроизвольно кривится лицо. Это же полный идиотизм — испытывать разочарование при виде знакомых мелких синяков. Как можно было надеяться, что на этот раз их там не окажется? 

— Рики...

Рики нехотя посмотрел на Гая — испуганно и в то же время устало. Так может, всё-таки никакой ошибки не было? Может, он и правда мечтал избавиться от Ясона? 

— У тебя кто-то появился?

Выдавить это из себя Гаю оказалось неожиданно трудно. 

— С чего ты взял? — огрызнулся Рики.

Гай хмыкнул и постучал указательным пальцем по своей шее — как раз там, где у Рики красовались свежие засосы.

— В зеркало глянь, — сказал он.

Рики машинально потёр шею, будто так можно было уничтожить улики и сказать, что Гаю показалось. 

— А... — наконец сухо произнёс он. — Это... неважно.

Вот это выводило из себя больше всего — эти «ничего», «не спрашивай», «неважно». 

— Неважно?! — заорал Гай. — Ты серьёзно? Неважно, что происходит? Неважно, что произойдёт в будущем? С тобой! Со мной! 

В глазах Рики мелькнул страх.

— О чём ты? — пробормотал он.

— О том, кто наставил тебе засосов! — всё больше распаляясь, крикнул Гай. — Неважно, говоришь? А то, что этот «неважно» две недели держал меня взаперти, чтобы ты стал покладистее, не считается?! А не хочешь рассказать, где ты был три года до того, как вернулся?

Рики побледнел, отчего его глаза стали казаться ещё больше и темнее.

— Он что-то сказал тебе? — наконец спросил он.

— А что он мог мне сказать? — Гай прошёл вглубь комнаты и уселся на кровать. — Что ты его пэт?

Казалось, глаза Рики превратились в бездонные провалы, а сам он окаменел.

— Он... сказал тебе это? 

Интересно, если сейчас ответить «да», это что-то изменит? 

— Ты же ничего не говоришь, — уже спокойнее сказал Гай. — Может, поговорим начистоту, а? Может, скажешь, что на самом деле происходит между тобой и этим блонди?

— Ничего не происходит! — резко ответил Рики.

Гай сжал кулаки, чтобы не броситься к нему и не встряхнуть как следует. 

— Настолько ничего, — едко сказал он, — что твой блонди отвалил этой скотине Кирие столько бабла, сколько нам с тобой и не снилось, лишь бы ты вернулся к нему.

— Он... не мой блонди, — как будто через силу произнёс Рики.

— Твой, Рики, твой! — выплюнул Гай и резко поднялся с кровати. — Почему бы тебе просто не сказать правду? 

— Какую нахер правду ты от меня хочешь?! — вдруг сорвавшись, заорал Рики. — Тем более что он и так тебе уже всё сказал.

— Почему бы тебе не сказать правду, Рики? — повторил Гай. — Просто сказать, что ты любишь его.

Рики ошарашенно уставился на Гая.

— Ты любишь его? — как можно спокойнее сказал Гай. 

Казалось, у Рики отшибло речь.

— Любишь? — повторил Гай. — Этого грёбаного блонди.

«Молчание — знак согласия», — кто и когда придумал это правило? Молчание Рики затянулось, и от этого снова начало нарастать раздражение. Как заставить Рики говорить?

— Или у тебя совсем не осталось гордости? Ты правда вернёшься к нему? Это из-за того, что он так хорош? 

Что-то изменилось в выражении глаз Рики. Он весь подобрался, как перед дракой, но неожиданно спокойно сказал:

— Я вернусь, потому что дал слово. Это была цена твоей свободы. 

— Только поэтому?

Рики сверкнул глазами.

— А по-твоему, этой причины недостаточно? Я. Дал. Слово!

— Но это же глупо! — прорычал Гай. — Сейчас я на свободе, и ты пока ещё тоже. Давай вместе что-нибудь придумаем и избавим тебя от этого блонди!

Внезапно Рики взвился, будто ужаленный.

— Ты что, не понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело? Нихера мы с тобой придумать не можем! У него власть и деньги, а у нас?

Гай подошёл ближе и, понизив голос, сказал:

— А у нас есть Дана Бан. 

В глазах Рики появилось сомнение.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — неожиданно хрипло спросил он.

Гай положил руку ему на плечо и слегка наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.

— Мы можем заманить блонди туда и устроить обвал.

Рики посмотрел куда-то мимо Гая, будто обдумывая предложение.

— Ты... не всё знаешь, — тихо сказал он. — Я связан с ним. На мне его вещь, которую я не могу снять. Физически не могу. И пока эта вещь на мне, мне деваться некуда.

Всё ясно: Рики имел в виду кольцо. 

— И тут решение можно найти, — возразил Гай. — Ты просто не искал его. Раз это блонди, то и рыпаться не стоит — так ты рассуждал?

Рики как будто задумался, а Гай внимательно следил за его лицом. Было видно, что внутри Рики идёт какая-то борьба. Наконец он мотнул головой:

— Нет, так рисковать — не выход. В любой момент что-то может пойти не так, и план сорвётся. Наказание за попытку будет жестоким — для меня. А для тебя... мне даже страшно подумать.

От этих слов зачесались кулаки. 

— Ты не хочешь даже подумать о возможности не возвращаться к нему! Ты что, не видишь? Ты ищешь оправдание, почему не надо бороться за свободу. Он грёбаный шантажист, а ты не хочешь с ним покончить. Почему, мать твою?! Почему?! Он так хорош, да? И это при том, что он превратил тебя в животное!

Что-то в сказанном оказалось лишним, потому что лицо Рики вмиг ожесточилось.

— Не просто животное, — глухо сказал он, и его тон был наполнен горечью. — А грязное, развратное животное. Ты хочешь правды? Вот она: я никогда не думал, что секс может быть таким. У нас с тобой как было? По согласию, просто и приятно, без изысков. А с ним... 

Лучше бы Рики этого не говорил. От его слов у Гая аж глазах потемнело.

— Хочешь сказать, — голос дрожал, — он трахает тебя насильно, а тебе в кайф?! Так тебе этого со мной не хватало? Чтобы я драл тебя силой?

Несколько секунд Рики молча смотрел прямо перед собой и наконец твёрдо сказал:

— Я возвращаюсь к нему. Точка.

Гай развернулся и быстро пошёл в двери. Нестерпимо захотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха. Дверь откатилась в сторону, и Гай, минуя подъезд, сразу шагнул в тёплый солнечный день.

— Сеанс прерван. С возвращением, Гай. Не волнуйтесь, если вы чувствуете растерянность и головокружение. Переориентация сознания завершится уже через... девять... пять... одну секунду.

Пошатываясь, Гай вышел из капсулы и, не став ждать напоминания, побрёл в душ.

Тёплая вода окончательно вернула его в настоящую реальность. Настроение было хуже некуда. Третий сеанс, третья точка, а результат всё тот же: Рики остаётся пэтом Ясона, а Дана Бан — роковой ошибкой. 

— Какого, блядь, хера?! — прорычал Гай и со всей силы ударил в панель душевой.

— Вам нужен транквилизатор или внеочередная беседа с Психологом, Гай? — внезапно раздался знакомый синтетический голос. 

Гай хмыкнул и выключил воду. Вот тебе и система — везде глаза и уши. У них тут повсюду засунуты микрофоны, камеры, датчики температуры, пульса и ещё хрен знает чего? Следят за состоянием клиента? Ещё бы — за такие деньги! 

— Нет, не нужно, — громко и отчётливо сказал Гай невидимому наблюдателю.

Он вышел из душевой и впервые внимательно посмотрел на пол: на нём не было ковра, как казалось при ходьбе — пол сам слегка прогибался под стопой. Гай с силой ударил пяткой — пол мягко спружинил. Гай саданул кулаком по стене — та тоже прогнулась, смягчая удар. Похоже, всё в этой комнате было сделано так, чтобы после неудачного сеанса клиент не смог самоубиться. «Живой клиент — живые деньги» — любимая присказка Тодоса. 

Это был третий сеанс стоимостью в небольшое состояние, и он точно был не последним. Вот почему так лучезарно улыбался Психолог! Он точно знал, что пробным бесплатным сеансом не обойдётся ни один клиент — вернётся и снова принесёт доход.

Гай сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выпустил воздух сквозь сомкнутые губы.

Как бы и правда не пришлось взять подработку у конкурентов Тодоса. Или просить взаймы у Хло. Как он говорил? «Даже не знаю, какой из вариантов не нравится мне больше».


	7. Контрольная точка

Гай стоял у окна, занимавшего почти всю стену просторного офиса. И хотя вид с высоты стал уже более-менее привычным, и от него давно перестала кружиться голова, всё равно было такое чувство, будто стоишь на вершине мира.

Хозяин этого роскошного помещения, как обычно, восседал в кресле за массивным рабочим столом и сверлил Гая ледяным взглядом серых глаз. До первой встречи с Тодосом Гай понятия не имел, как может выглядеть глава наркокартеля. В Кересе наркоту толкали мелкие дилеры, лишь слегка приподнявшиеся над основным уровнем помойки и обросшие атрибутами хорошей жизни: менее потрёпанным аэробайком, более цветастым шмотьём и блестящими побрякушками вроде золотой цепи, которая так показушно сверкала на шее Кирие. 

Тодос играл в другой лиге. Его можно было принять за политика или воротилу легального бизнеса: изысканные манеры, костюм с иголочки, офис в деловом центре — элита элитой. Правда, у Тодоса не было ни высокого роста, ни красоты амойской знати, ни их длиннющей гривы. Он был скорее маленького роста, худой и уже явно не молодой, но на это никто не обращал внимания, потому что от него так и веяло богатством и властью. Как от Ясона. Гай скрипнул зубами, провожая взглядом пролетающий за окном аэрокар.

— Значит, просишь давать тебе больше сделок, — сухо сказал Тодос, складывая руки в замок. — С чего такое рвение?

Гай посмотрел на него и спокойно ответил:

— Нужны деньги.

Тодос понимающе кивнул, но взгляд стал совсем колючим.

— Долги? — прозвучало мягко, почти по-отечески.

— Нет, просто расходы.

Гай выдержал неприятный, будто ощупывающий взгляд. В конце концов, перед Тодосом он чист. Теперь чист. 

— Видишь ли, Гай, — Тодос сделал внушительную паузу, — в Организации своя иерархия, и ты занимаешь в ней не последнюю ступень. Проблема в том, что на этой ступени ты не единственный. Если я дам больше сделок тебе, то отниму хлеб у кого-то другого, а это нехорошо, сам понимаешь.

— Да, я понимаю, — пробормотал Гай. — Вы правы. 

— Но это не значит, — мягко добавил Тодос, — что я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Если ты намерен взять кредит, то можем обсудить условия. Лучше всего вести дела с теми, кого знаешь, не так ли? 

«Никогда не бери в долг у Организации! — как-то ляпнул Хло, окутывая Гая пьяным взглядом. — Это гиблая дорожка. И на предложения Тодоса о займе не ведись! Даже если он будет рассказывать тебе, что ты троюродный племянник его двоюродной бабушки, то есть ему — почти что сын родной. Запомни это, Гай. Работать на Организацию и стать её рабом — это очень разные вещи, и последствия у них тоже разные. Так что если однажды тебе будет трудно, иди не к Тодосу, а ко мне. Уловил?»

Несмотря на выпитое и липкий взгляд, в тот момент Хло выглядел очень серьёзным. Стоило спросить его, чем так страшно брать в долг у Организации, но тогда казалось, что такой день никогда не настанет. Конечно, только идиота могли усыпить мягкий голос и аристократические манеры Тодоса — смотрел тот холодно и колюче. А его пальцы, которые сейчас были сцеплены в замок, в другое время обычно были изогнуты так, будто искали, во что бы вцепиться. От одной мысли о Тодосе возникало чувство, будто ты вляпался в паутину и тебя вот-вот сожрут. 

— Большое спасибо за предложение, — неожиданно твёрдо сказал Гай. — Я ещё не решил, так ли мне нужны эти расходы... От подработки я бы не отказался, а брать в долг не хочется.

В ледяных глазах Тодоса блеснуло одобрение. Или так только показалось? Он мягко улыбнулся, медленно расцепил пальцы и развёл ладони в стороны — мол, как пожелаешь.

Гай вышел от Тодоса и быстро зашагал к парковке. От избытка мыслей разболелась голова. 

Если выпотрошить счёт до конца и не влезать в долги — денег хватит на один сеанс. Можно взять кредит в банке — под грабительский процент, и это вряд ли намного лучше Тодоса. Идти к Хло — тоже так себе идея, наверняка потащит в постель. Как ни повернись — в любом случае за эти деньги тебя кто-то будет трахать. 

А вдруг на самом деле этот Уроборос — полная херня? Что, если эти ребята тупо выкачивают воспоминания, лепят из них иллюзию и продают за бешеные деньги под красочной этикеткой с радужным змеем, как на той бутылке? Вдруг на самом деле нет никакого инфораствора? И этих инновационных технологий — тоже? Как проверить, что это действительно погружение в прошлое и все люди в нём — именно те, кто надо? 

Гай замедлил шаг и остановился, тупо глядя на свой «метеор». А ведь пойти к Хло — не такая уж плохая идея, подумал он. Особенно если пойти после сеанса. Ведь в прошлом есть не только Рики. В нём есть и Хло. Есть вечер, когда тот притащил бутылку с радужным змеем. Тем вечером Хло опять получил от ворот поворот, но в инфорастворе всё можно закончить и по-другому — превратить обычную точку входа в контрольную. А потом, после сеанса, поехать к Хло и сравнить. Тогда станет ясно, чем на самом деле торгует Уроборос. И стоит ли искать деньги.

***

— Не скучай без меня, — как и в первый раз, сказал Гай.

Интонация получилась другой — теперь он не спешил отделаться от нежданного гостя.

Хло не потянулся за поцелуем, как тогда, а продолжал неподвижно стоять и смотреть. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась от тяжелого дыхания, а зрачки в разноцветных глазах медленно расплывались к краям радужки. Вдруг он издал какой-то звук и резко подался навстречу. Сгрёб Гая в охапку и вздёрнул вверх. 

Гай инстинктивно обхватил рукой его шею и тут же почувствовал на губах горячий и влажный вкус Мериды. 

Это был крышесносный поцелуй — аж голова закружилась. Ещё минуту назад Хло выглядел совсем поплывшим от алкоголя, а сейчас как будто в один момент протрезвел. От потрясения, наверное. Даже стало жаль, что к нему нет никаких чувств. Хло опустил Гая на диван, а сам навис сверху, будто боялся раздавить своим весом. Он осторожно коснулся лица Гая, провёл пальцем по губам, мягко раздвигая их, коснулся зубов, снова погладил. 

Это было очень необычно: здоровенный и обычно грубоватый парень вдруг целовал и прикасался с каким-то трепетом, даже поклонением. Гай едва не заржал, но сердце уже ускорилось, а член поневоле начал наливаться и тяжелеть. Хло это заметил. Он наклонился ниже и снова поцеловал — нежно, так нежно, будто имел дело с юным девственником. Гай давно им не был. Даже больше — за время отсутствия Рики он попробовал с разными парнями, но такого с ним ещё не было.

Хло оторвался от его губ и потянул край футболки. Гай приподнялся, помог снять её и сам начал расстёгивать брюки, не сводя взгляда с Хло. Тот тоже разделся — точнее, содрал с себя штаны и рубашку, не обращая внимания на треск ткани. Гай нащупал на боковине дивана кнопку — спинка плавно опустилась.

— Какой же ты... — пробормотал Хло, снова нависая над Гаем. 

Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы узнал, что над красотой лица Гая трудилась не природа, а амойский нанохирург? 

Хло вздохнул и начал медленно покрывать тело Гая поцелуями. Дошёл до члена, и Гай не выдержал — застонал, подался навстречу. Хло двигался медленно, мучительно медленно. Было видно, что сам едва терпит, но всё равно играл, оттягивал момент, дразнил, чтобы Гай начал просить. Он и попросил — пополам с матом и стонами:

— Какая же ты сука, Хло... Хватит мучить... Сердце щас вылетит нахер... Не могу больше... Дай кончить.. Или лучше... давай уже трахаться!

Короткий смешок пришёлся в вершину члена. Хло оставил его в покое, ухватил Гая за лодыжки и задрал их себе на плечи. Потёрся щекой о левую ступню и придвинулся ближе.

— Как скажешь, беко. 

Такого крышесносного траха у Гая никогда не было. Даже с Рики. «У нас с тобой как было? По согласию, просто и приятно, без изысков. А с ним...» — сейчас Гай и сам сказал бы так же. Горло начало сводить от криков, на глазах выступили слёзы, но совсем крыша улетела, когда Гай увидел, как Хло, продолжая неистово двигаться, мотнул головой, будто пытаясь привести себя в чувство, будто не веря самому себе, что всё это и правда происходит. 

Гай выгнулся дугой, перед глазами будто что-то вспыхнуло, и он оказался в темноте.

— Сеанс прерван. С возвращением, Гай. Не волнуйтесь, если вы чувствуете растерянность и головокружение. Переориентация сознания завершится уже через... двадцать... одиннадцать... шесть... одну секунду. 

Капсула открылась. Ноги подгибались, сердце продолжало выскакивать из груди.

— Почему?! — крикнул Гай, держась за край капсулы. — Почему и сейчас прерван? 

— Ваши физические параметры достигли критических значений, Гай, — раздался знакомый голос, — при переориентированном сознании это может привести к необратимой коме. Сеанс был прерван в целях безопасности.

***

«Стрелы Амура» — один из лучших жилых комплексов, какие только имелись в столице Аквоса. Ярко освещённые башни кондоминиумов стремились в ночное небо и пропадали в вышине. Гай припарковал «метеор» у входа в одну из них и, не снимая шлем, сделал вызов. Казалось, нудная мелодия будет звучать бесконечно, но наконец всё-таки послышался сонный голос:

— Беко? 

— Ты дома? — Гай решил обойтись без предисловий.

— Ммм... да, — голос Хло окреп, будто он наконец проснулся. — Что случилось?

— Я возле твоего дома, — сказал Гай. — Надо поговорить.

— Пятнадцать двадцать восемь тридцать один, — назвал код Хло, — парковка и вход на сорок седьмом, место... двадцать два. 

— Сейчас буду, — ответил Гай и снова включил двигатель «метеора».

Через две минуты он уже стоял в коридоре, в котором было по меньшей мере семь квартир. Перезванивать не пришлось: одна из дверей открылась, и показался Хло, одетый в тёмно-красную пижаму. Гай молча вошёл и осмотрелся. Почему-то он ожидал увидеть в жилище Хло что-то вроде подземного дворца Дзико: кучу финтифлюшек, мебель с завитушками, дорогие пёстрые ковры, но вместо этого его встретил минималистичный интерьер гостиной — белые стены, чёрный пол, огромных размеров полукруглый белый диван в центре и большущие голографические картины вдоль стен. Что на них было изображено — хрен поймёшь, но выглядело красиво. Сначала показалось, что в гостиной Хло нет потолка, но он оказался чёрным, как и пол.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — хрипло спросил Хло, и Гай наконец-то отважился на него посмотреть.

На удивление, Хло был трезв. Его откровенно призывный взгляд, каким он обычно смотрел на Гая, сейчас был острым и настороженным. 

— Н... да, чего-нибудь не сильно крепкого, — ответил Гай.

Он прошёл к дивану, бросил на край свою куртку и сел. Подошёл Хло с бокалами и сел рядом. Гай сделал глоток. Это было что-то действительно не сильно крепкое, но наверняка очень «приличное», приятное на вкус.

— Метеоритный дождь, общегалактическая война или просто что-то где-то сдохло, если ты заявился ко мне посреди ночи? — сказал Хло и сделал пару глотков.

— Бери масштаб поменьше, — усмехнулся Гай.

Не сводя с него вопросительного взгляда, Хло медленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Гай опрокинул остатки напитка в рот и развернулся всем корпусом к Хло.

— Может, я просто созрел.

Сказать это стоило даже ради того, чтобы увидеть такое выражение лица Хло. Он так растерялся, что едва не выронил бокал. Залпом допил, медленно, очень медленно поставил его на пол возле дивана и хрипло сказал:

— Не шути так, беко. Не надо играть со мной.

Гай одним движением стянул футболку через голову и посмотрел на Хло. 

— А я и не играю.

Хло, не мигая, уставился на него, будто боясь пошевелиться.

— Масштаб поменьше? — наконец пробормотал он. — Поменьше?

Хло медленно поднялся, встал перед Гаем и так же медленно опустился перед ним на пол.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — сказал он, стягивая резинку с волос Гая.

Только не надо признаний в любви, мысленно взмолился Гай. В груди заныло. Да, если Хло на самом деле трахается хоть вполовину так же классно, как во время сеанса, то это просто крышеснос. Но в нём нет того, что было в Рики. Он не вызывает желания привязать его к себе и владеть безраздельно. И отношения — совсем не то, что сейчас нужно. 

Хло нажал на кнопку в основании дивана, и тот плавно превратился в огромный ослепительно белый траходром. Гай медленно лёг и начал расстёгивать брюки, не отводя взгляда от Хло. Тот просто смотрел. Казалось, он всё ещё не верит.

Гай приподнял бёдра и кивнул Хло:

— Поможешь? 

Хло молча ухватил штанины и потянул. Гай опёрся на локоть и посмотрел на Хло сквозь упавшую на лицо длинную прядь.

— Что-то ты не сильно рад, — заметил он. — Может, зря я тут... В одежде без руки, конечно, не так...

— Дурак ты, — пробормотал Хло. 

Он медленно поднялся с пола и начал раздеваться. Что-то не было в нём того энтузиазма, как во время сеанса. Это вообще как будто был совсем не тот привычный отвязный Хло. Или всё дело в том, что он просто трезвый?


	8. Три императорских

Солнце уже почти встало, и прохладный утренний воздух начал теплеть. До назначенной встречи с клиентом осталось пятнадцать минут. Гай ждал, сидя за столиком на террасе одного из многочисленных кафе небоскрёба с пафосным названием «Олимп». Он находился по соседству с тем, куда так хотелось попасть. С места, где сидел Гай, даже была видна парковка восемьдесят второго этажа. На душе было гадко, после бессонной ночи болела голова — наверное, именно поэтому Гай до сих пор не забронировал сеанс.

К чёрту угрызения совести! Он взял со столика комм и сделал вызов. Хорошо знакомый голос уже привычно предложил ввести номер клиента и после верификации спросил:

— Чем могу помочь вам, Гай?

— Нужно место. Как можно быстрее, — ответил Гай.

— Хорошо, Гай, — тут же ответил голос, — капсула для вас забронирована. Начало сеанса в пятницу, в два часа дня. Всего доброго!

Искусственному интеллекту бесполезно говорить, что нужно быстрее, что руки дрожат при мысли о сеансе. Хоть в лепёшку разбейся — ему всё равно. Потому что, как говорил Психолог:

«Сама ситуация проживается клиентом за считанные минуты, но подготовка может занимать несколько суток, потому что синтомодулятору нужно собрать и обработать материал для реконструкции. Именно поэтому сеансы так истощают организм и не должны повторяться слишком часто».

До пятницы шесть дней. Целых шесть дней! Ждать и раньше было трудно, а теперь стало совсем невыносимо. После этой ночи с Хло.

Он был очень странный. Было даже приятно представлять, как он охренеет от внезапного счастья и набросится, но Хло не охренел и не набросился — только смотрел и смотрел. Гай уже начал думать, что зря разделся, как Хло наконец устроился рядом и впервые прикоснулся к нему — осторожно погладил губы подушечкой большого пальца и слегка раздвинул их. Гай чуть не застонал, вспомнив, как он тёрся щекой о его ступню. Член начал тяжелеть. Гай посмотрел на Хло и хрипло сказал:

«Поцелуй».

Хло медленно наклонился и сделал.

Это было чёрт знает что. С таким же успехом целуют статую — ей похрен твои старания, поэтому не стоит и напрягаться. Но Гай не статуя!

«Слушай, — сказал он, когда Хло перестал его целовать. — Я, наверное, не так тебя понял. Или не вовремя нагрянул. Ты скажи, не стесняйся, и я свалю. Я просто думал...»

«Ты правда хочешь секса со мной? — внезапно спросил Хло. — Хочешь... секса?»

Ну зашибись! Нет, просто так разделся и лежу, подумал Гай, а вместо ответа взял руку Хло и положил на свой твердеющий член. И тут Хло как будто очнулся. Он слегка сжал пальцы, расслабил, снова сжал. Это сработало — член окончательно набух и затвердел. 

«Ты сверху, — сказал Гай, — если, конечно, ты не...»

Хло не дал ему закончить — снова начал целовать, уже жадно, но нежно, затягивающе. Гай обхватил рукой его шею и потянул к себе.

«Подожди, — немного отстраняясь, прошептал Хло, — хочу сначала насмотреться... Какой же ты...» 

В груди ёкнуло. Что это? Случайное совпадение? 

Хло долго гладил волосы Гая, шею, мягко, самыми кончиками пальцев — рубец на плече, а потом целовал — почти как тогда, во время сеанса. А потом был такой же крышесносный минет, от которого чёрный потолок гостиной Хло засверкал звёздами. На этот раз Гай не просил прекратить ласки — Хло сам прервал их, встал, сбросил пижаму и хрипло спросил:

«Как ты хочешь?»

Гай молча протянул ему ногу, Хло поймал её за лодыжку, потом другую, положил себе на плечи и... потёрся щекой о левую ступню. Гай закрыл лицо ладонью и застонал: это уже не могло быть совпадением. Его и правда ждал охрененный трах. Но самое главное — инфораствор действительно работал и стоил всех затрат. 

По террасе прокатился тонкий звон: за соседним столиком что-то уронили. Гай достал сигареты, закурил. Эта ночь оказалась ещё крышесноснее той, в инфорастворе. Хло не трахал — он любил, но как-то отчаянно, с надрывом, на грани боли. Он поимел Гая во всех позах, будто хотел успеть взять от этой ночи всё, что мог. Уже перед рассветом, когда вконец вымотался после очередного захода, он упал рядом и после минутного молчания вдруг сказал:

«Сколько тебе нужно, беко?»

Будто ледяной водой окатил. В чёрном космосе потолка внезапно погасли все звёзды, и он придавил так, что стало трудно дышать. Конечно же, Хло, правая рука Тодоса, в курсе всех дел. Наверняка Тодос спросил его, что за расходы у Гая и зачем ему так нужны деньги, а Хло решил, что Гай пришёл просить в долг — вот таким способом. Зашибись!

Гай резко сел и огрызнулся: 

«Ты что, решил, что я с тобой из-за денег?» 

Хло тоже сел.

«Сколько тебе нужно?» — повторил он.

«Много, — ответил Гай. — Не хочу влезать в долги и отказаться не могу... это сильнее меня...»

«У тебя проблемы?» 

«С головой, как ты и говорил. Я пытаюсь их решить».

«Сколько?» — опять сказал Хло.

«Один сеанс — один “метеор”, как мой. У меня было четыре».

Хло присвистнул:

«Ты покупаешь в рассрочку новую голову, беко»?

Гай вздохнул и ответил:

«Новое прошлое. Я ходил к Тодосу, просил больше сделок».

«Знаю, — бросил Хло. — Зря ты к нему ходил. Я же предупреждал: будут нужны деньги — иди сразу ко мне. Тодос чует слабость, только попади к нему в зависимость — потом никогда не соскочишь. Твой долг будет расти, даже если ты вернёшь его с процентами. Сейчас ты наёмник, а станешь рабом. Не смотри, что он такой мягкий и разводит улиточек. Их он любит гораздо больше, чем людей».

Гай заржал и упал навзничь.

«Чего ржёшь?» — сквозь улыбку спросил Хло.

«Что, серьёзно? — давясь от смеха, едва выговорил Гай. — Улиточек? Нахер?»

Хло пожал плечами:

«Нравится ему. Они экзотические, дорогие... Я хорошо знаю Тодоса, больше не ходи к нему с такими вопросами. А спросит — скажи, что всё уладил. Я дам тебе, сколько надо. Сразу бы дал, если бы ты сказал прямо. Тебе не обязательно было трахаться со мной».

Гай зло посмотрел на него и бросил:

«Жалеешь, что ли?» 

Хло усмехнулся:

«Ты иногда такой дурак, Гай. Можно жалеть, что тебе досталась такая красота?»

«Да это не моё лицо! — вдруг взорвался Гай. — Мне его перекроили так, как я и подумать не мог. Я и был не урод, но это... нахера мне такое богатство! Так что ты подумай, стоит ли эта фальшивая красота ссуды в несколько “метеоров”!»

«Ну точно дурак, — Хло потянулся к Гаю. — Думаешь, я не понял, что ты менял внешность? И что бежишь от чего-то?»

«К чему-то», — уклонившись от поцелуя, поправил его Гай.

«Я ни о чём не спрашиваю, — поднимаясь с дивана, сказал Хло. — Захочешь — расскажешь сам».

Он вышел в другую комнату и тут же вернулся с портативным терминалом.

«Давай номер счёта, я переведу».

В груди заныло. «Знал бы ты, Хло, на что именно пойдут эти деньги, — подумал Гай. — На погоню за Рики. У каждого своя наркота. Мне уже нужен не просто ответ Рики, а та самая точка невозврата. Не спрашивай, зачем. На этот вопрос нет ответа». 

«Я не знаю, как буду возвращать и как долго, — сказал Гай. — Ты должен это знать».

«Номер счёта, беко, — спокойно повторил Хло. — У меня полно денег, так что не парься. Вернёшь, когда сможешь». 

Он сел рядом, ввёл данные в терминал, и тут же из куртки Гая раздался звук входящего сообщения. Хло кивнул:

«Проверь».

Гай открыл сообщение о поступлении средств на счёт и присвистнул: Хло расщедрился на четыре сеанса. Гай уставился на имя отправителя денег.

«Что не так? — поинтересовался Хло. — Будет надо — переведу ещё».

«Хирон Луций Октавий?» — вслух прочитал Гай и посмотрел на Хло. Ржать в такой ситуации было бы неприлично даже для бывшего Бизона.

Похоже, для Хло такая реакция была привычной. 

«Да, папаня у меня оригинал, — сказал он. — Не знаю, с каких хренов он решил, что если даст мне вместо одного нормального имени три императорских, или кем они там были, то я точно стану большим человеком».

«Ну, ты и стал... Почти два метра и...» — заметил Гай и перевёл взгляд на пах Хло.

Тот заржал, отбросил терминал подальше на диван и полез целоваться.

Гай перевёл взгляд на небоскрёб напротив, где в пятницу на парковке восемьдесят второго этажа снова будет стоять его аэробайк. 

Найти бы эту чёртову «точку», если она вообще была. Да точно была. Ведь они с Рики были крепкой парой, счастливой, можно сказать. Пока не встретился Ясон. Если бы он не вцепился в Рики, тот никуда бы не делся. Так, может... с самого начала надо было говорить не с Рики? 

— Приятное утро, не правда ли? — раздалось за спиной.

Прибыл клиент, и началась работа.


	9. Красивый закат

Это был надоевший в прошлом гостиничный номер. Блеск лаковых поверхностей уже не впечатлял, но всё ещё слепил глаза — примерно так же, как золотая цепь на шее Кирие. Тот согнулся перед Ясоном, чуть ли не уткнувшись мордой в ковёр. И Гай снова едва не заржал, глядя на этот цирк. 

— Лоб не расшиби, скотина! — сказал он. 

Кирие выпрямился и бросил через плечо:

— Каждый крутится, как может. Извини! Как говорится, ничего личного...

— Иди ты нахер! — процедил Гай.

Кирие пожал плечами и двинулся к выходу. Как же захотелось плюнуть ему в спину, чтобы он почистил хотя бы дорогой пиджак, если уж с совестью ничего не сделать. Но нельзя выслужиться перед блонди и не поплатиться за это. Так что пусть валит, тем более что этот визит в прошлое не ради Кирие.

Дверь закрылась, и Ясон заговорил:

— А ты быстро сдался.

«Только не всё сначала!» — мысленно рявкнул Гай.

Он здесь больше не пленник и не обязан принимать игру блонди. Почему-то смотреть на Ясона было почти физически больно. Всё, что говорил о нём Рики, вдруг стало не просто словами, а как будто уплотнилось, приняло форму, отрастило зубы и начало грызть...

— Разочарован? — усмехнулся Гай. — Хотел представления? Ждёшь, что я буду проситься на свободу и задавать вопросы? А я и задам. Один-единственный. Зачем тебе Рики? 

Ясон сидел неподвижно, ничем не выдавая своих чувств, но Гай мог бы поклясться, что такого поворота тот не ожидал. 

— Я удивлён, — сказал Ясон. — Сам бы ты не догадался. Неужели Кирие рассказал? Но в этом нет никакого смысла. Ты не стал бы давать мне в руки козырь против Рики.

— Ты не ответил, — игнорируя сказанное, заметил Гай. — Зачем тебе Рики, блонди? 

Ясон положил ногу на ногу и ответил с каким-то странным равнодушием:

— Ну, раз уж ты посвящён в наши с Рики дела, то нет смысла отрицать. Регистрация Рики по-прежнему действительна, и теперь я хочу вернуть свою собственность. Только и всего.

Гай фыркнул:

— Вернуть собственность! Давай без этого дерьма! Конкретно: зачем тебе Рики?

Ясон молчал, сверля Гая холодным взглядом синих глаз. 

— Что, так трудно ответить? — продолжил напирать Гай. — Ты и сам не знаешь, зачем он тебе. У тебя же полно возможностей — купи себе любого пэта! Оставь Рики в покое!

Если бы не было Дана Бан и оторванной руки, и кто-то сказал, что лицо блонди может помрачнеть, Гай не поверил бы. Ясон нахмурился:

— Рики рассказал тебе о том, где пропадал в течение трёх лет? Я был почти уверен, что гордость не позволит ему сделать это. Значит, вы с ним ближе, чем говорил Кирие...

Похоже, такая мысль Ясону очень не понравилась. 

— Зачем тебе Рики, блонди? — в третий раз спросил Гай. — Почему ты не отвечаешь на мой вопрос? Просто купить пэта тебе уже не интересно? Куда уж лучше посадить на цепь свободного человека. Особенно такого, как Рики. Особенно Рики!

Уголки рта Ясона едва приподнялись. Будто он развлекался. Вот же сука! 

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, — вдруг сказал он. — Рики особенный. В этом всё дело.

— Но это подло — играть на его слабостях, чтобы заманить к себе! — прорычал Гай.

Ясон улыбнулся одними кончиками губ.

— Хочешь сказать, что если бы тебе было очень нужно кого-то куда-то «заманить», ты не использовал бы в качестве приманки слабость?

От этих слов неприятно заскребло где-то под лопаткой. Будто Ясон знал, чем уколоть.

— Но ты же, блядь, ломаешь ему жизнь! — закричал Гай. 

— Рики счастлив в трущобах? — как ни в чём ни бывало поинтересовался Ясон.

Кто скажет, счастлив ли Рики! Он всё время погружён в себя, будто отгородился от всех забором и никого за него не пускает. Счастлив ли Рики... Может, соврать?

— Представь себе, счастливее, чем с тобой, — рискнул Гай.

Взгляд Ясона потяжелел. Это заявление ему тоже не понравилось. Любопытно, а слухи говорят, что элита бесчувственная и по их лицам никогда ничего не поймёшь. Врут.

— Так Кирие ошибся? — вдруг сказал Ясон. — Ты и Рики снова вместе?

Как же хочется сказать «да»! Может, всё-таки есть в нём что-то человеческое? Может, если объяснить, попросить, он поймёт, отстанет?

— Пожалуйста, оставь Рики в покое, — серьёзно сказал Гай.

Взгляд Ясона стал совсем невыносимым. Выдерживать его в наступившей тишине стоило гигантских усилий.

— Это невозможно, — наконец сказал Ясон.

— Возможно! — Гай почти кричал. — Откажись от него! — Откажись! Отпусти!

— Почему? 

Вроде бы логичный и простой вопрос, но от него по спине побежали мурашки. И в ногах появилась предательская слабость. 

— Потому что я люблю Рики, — просто сказал Гай. — Он мой. Всегда был моим.

— И никому его не уступишь? — спросил Ясон.

— Не уступлю.

— И не откажешься от него, если тебя попросят?

Гай кивнул:

— Не откажусь.

От этого поединка взглядов на лбу выступил пот. 

— В таком случае причина моего отказа должна быть тебе понятна, — спокойно сказал Ясон.

Казалось, причина стоит прямо перед глазами и настолько велика, что её невозможно рассмотреть. Так, будто упёрся в стену и не можешь понять, что это такое. Не можешь обойти, не можешь отодвинуть. Ничего не можешь! Но понимать это просто отказываешься.

— Какая причина? — пробормотал Гай. 

— Я тоже люблю Рики. 

«Стена» рухнула и придавила — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. 

Где выход из этой чёртовой комнаты?! Куда ушёл Кирие? Не чувствуя под собой пола, Гай пошёл к двери.

— Сеанс прерван. С возвращением, Гай. Не волнуйтесь, если вы чувствуете растерянность и головокружение. Переориентация сознания завершится уже через... семь... пять... две секунды.

— Блядь! 

Гай зацепился ногой за край капсулы и чуть не упал.

— Хотя, тут же покалечиться ещё надо суметь, — пробормотал он.

Он наклонился и потёр мизинец ноги. 

— Примите душ, Гай, — тут же напомнила система контроля. — Для окончательного восстановления нейротрансмиссии нужно...

— Да знаю! — огрызнулся Гай.

— ...Полностью смыть инфораствор с поверхности кожи.

От тёплой воды стало немного легче. 

Говорить с Ясоном было идиотской затеей. А если уж говорить, то не так. Наверное, надо было выложить все карты на стол. И отыметь его, как в «жиголо». Рассказать о том, как его «любовь» поставит Рики на колени и вынудит вылизывать ему обувь. Как заставит кататься по полу от боли. Он всерьёз называет это любовью? Вот это дерьмо — любовью?! И именно это каждый раз выбирает Рики? Надо просто не допустить, чтобы он появился в жизни Рики — в тот день в Мидасе. Не надо было тогда уходить и оставлять Рики одного. Надо было утащить его оттуда силой.

Гай выключил воду и задержал взгляд на своём отражении. До него донеслось уже привычное:

— Нейротрансмиссия полностью восстановлена. Для просмотра протокола сеанса активируйте панель номер три. 

На Гая смотрел охерительно красивый однорукий парень. Парень, у которого и в жизни может быть охерительно всё: жильё, работа и любовник. Так почему так тянет в вонючие трущобы, где не было ничего? Но где был Рики... Если бы он ответил «нет» во время первого сеанса! Всё стало бы так просто. Но к тому моменту Ясон уже окончательно отравил его собой. Точка невозврата — тот день охоты на карманы туристов, когда Рики отказался уходить. Надо возвращаться именно туда. Удержать Рики от встречи с Ясоном. Почувствовать наконец это грёбаное удовлетворение! И отпустить прошлое насовсем.

***

Розовое солнце Аквоса садилось между двумя башнями ближайших небоскрёбов. Лёгкий ветерок принёс запах табачного дыма, и сразу захотелось курить. В высокоуровневых парках вроде этого курить запрещено, но кому-то, видно, плевать на штрафы. 

Гай с облегчением растянулся на диване, продолжая следить за солнцем. Клиент только что ушёл, сделка состоялась — вторая за неделю. Такими темпами деньги Хло можно будет вернуть месяцев через десять. Это если не продавать квартиру и «метеор». 

— Красивый закат, — раздалось рядом. В воздухе запахло терпким мужским парфюмом — наверняка довольно «приличным».

— М? — неопределённо отозвался Гай, нехотя поворачивая голову. 

После рассматривания солнца он увидел только расплывающийся в разноцветных разводах силуэт.

— Я присяду? — сказал незнакомец и, не дожидаясь ответа, шлёпнулся рядом. 

Разводы перед глазами постепенно исчезли, и Гай увидел хорошо известный среди наркодельцов ярко-зелёный пучок волос на почти лысом черепе. Это был Лимбо. По спине побежали мурашки. Гай напрягся и сел прямо. Вряд ли один из самых крупных оптовиков случайно прогуливался этим вечером именно в этом парке и решил отдохнуть именно на том диване, где сидел Гай. Такие, как Лимбо, вообще вряд ли знают слово «случайно».

— Вы ведь агент Тодоса?

Нафига спрашивать то, что и так прекрасно известно? Чтобы завязать разговор? Появление Лимбо на горизонте сулит одно — большую прибыль. Но не для агентов Тодоса. Гай не застал то время, когда между наркокартелями была настоящая война за клиентов. Лимбо просто подождал, когда определится победитель. И Тодосу пришлось довольствоваться рыбой помельче.

— Вы отлично знаете, что да, — ответил Гай.

Зелёный пучок дёрнулся от кивка:

— Отлично. Нужно семь партий «девятки» на завтрашнее утро. Предоплата две трети — за срочность. Организуете?

Гай сцепил зубы, чтобы удержать на лице спокойное выражение. Это была бы не просто сделка, а сделка жизни. Но Лимбо — чужой клиент.

— Партия крупная, — уклончиво ответил Гай. — Плюс срочность...

Зелёный пучок дёрнулся снова:

— Насколько увеличить комиссионные? Полтора хватит?

Полтора процента от сделки! Монгрелу снова фантастически везёт? Но должен быть подвох.

— Я не имел в виду это... — Гай заставил себя слегка улыбнуться.

— Конечно же, имели, — сказал Лимбо и улыбнулся — вокруг глаз тут же образовались морщины. Несмотря на цвет волос, Лимбо давным-давно перестал быть зелёным.

— У меня возник логичный вопрос, — Гай на ходу соображал, как лучше сформулировать, чтобы ненароком не растоптать этот хрустальный замок одним неловким шагом. — В нашем бизнесе вас знают все. И, конечно, знают, с кем вы обычно ведёте дела. Когда вы внезапно предлагаете крупную сделку агенту конкурентов, напрашивается вопрос...

— Иногда так бывает, — небрежно ответил Лимбо. — У моих поставщиков огромные обороты, и как раз поэтому именно сейчас у них нет в наличии столько товара, сколько мне нужно. Пятнадцать партий на завтрашнее утро — предел их возможностей. А мне нужно двадцать две... 

Двадцать две партии. Вот это масштаб!

Гай изо всех сил старался дышать ровно.

— Я не могу упустить эту сделку, — продолжал говорить Лимбо, — поэтому мне нужны эти семь партий. И мне безразлично, кто мне их продаст. 

— Но вы не связались с Тодосом напрямую... — закинул удочку Гай и получил в ответ многозначительный взгляд.

— Это одноразовая акция, — холодно заметил Лимбо. — Я не собираюсь остужать отношения со своим поставщиком, так что огласка мне ни к чему. Полтора процента — и Тодос не знает, кто ваш покупатель.

Рискованно скрывать такое. Хотя, с другой стороны, сделка есть сделка. 

— Дайте мне несколько минут, — сказал Гай, поднимаясь с дивана.

Краем глаза заметив, как качнулся зелёный пучок на голове Лимбо, Гай отошёл в сторону, достал комм и быстро написал сообщение для Хло:

«Семь полных “девятки” на утро есть?»

Ответ пришёл мгновенно:

«Есть. Клиент?»

«Хочет остаться неизвестным».

«Беко!»

«Это условие сделки».

«Если кто-то новый, рискуем».

«Надёжный. Две трети сейчас. Остаток утром».

«Бери».

В схватке денег с осторожностью всегда побеждают деньги. Гай вернулся к Лимбо и сказал:

— Сделку подтвердили. Условия соблюдены.

Лимбо не стал кивать, а одобрительно закрыл глаза и приподнял уголки рта. Гай ввёл данные в портативный терминал и подал его Лимбо. «Две трети» поступили на счёт Организации тут же, и десятью секундами позже — полтора процента комиссионных на личный счёт Гая. Отправителем значился некто Л. А. Динарио.

— Координаты транспорта и время погрузки, — сказал Лимбо, набирая сообщение на комме. — Вот. 

Гай кивнул и посмотрел на щель между двумя небоскрёбами: солнце почти село.

— Это был красивый закат, — сказал он.

Зелёный пучок мотнулся в знак согласия. Лимбо встал и быстрым шагом направился в сторону главной аллеи.


	10. Полтора процента

Кто-то сел рядом, и Гай подскочил, не успев толком разлепить глаза. В комнате по-прежнему горел свет, с телевизионной панели всё так же неслась какая-то развлекательная фигня — судя по времени, Гай задремал каких-то десять минут назад — почти сразу, как вернулся со встречи в парке. Рядом на диване сидел Хло — бледный, с багровыми тенями под глазами. Комм! Он ведь так и остался в ванной, за плотно закрытой дверью. Хоть обзвонись.

— Ты знал? — глухо сказал он.

Гай медленно сел и потянулся за футболкой.

— Знал что? — пробормотал он.

Хло вздохнул, будто стараясь справиться с раздражением.

— Ты наверняка сталкивался с удивительными совпадениями, — заговорил он. — И вот примерно полчаса назад со мной связался Длинный Роб. Кто он такой, говорить надо?

Не надо. Длинный Роб — один из подручных постоянного поставщика Лимбо.

— Знаешь, что он хотел? Купить у нас семь полных «девятки». Срочно — клиенту надо было на утро. Совпадение, беко?

Кто же знал, что поставщик Лимбо поведёт себя именно так?

Взгляд Хло сверлил Гая насквозь. 

— Кому ты продал товар, Гай? 

Наверное, если бы на месте Гая был кто-то другой, его нос уже был бы набекрень, а пол залит кровью. Гай чего-то не учёл в сделке с Лимбо — это было яснее некуда. 

— Всё херово? — прохрипел он. — А если я назову клиента, станет ещё херовее?

— Кто он, Гай?

— Полтора процента, Хло! — Гай повысил голос. — Посчитай! Это мои комиссионные за расторопность и молчание. 

Хло сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и сказал:

— Говори, мать твою. А то из-за этих полутора процентов ты рискуешь замолчать навсегда. Говори, пока я ещё могу как-то это разрулить. Отец с тобой церемониться не будет.

Какой ещё отец? Что за херня?

— Гай, такие партии заказывают только оптовики. Кто из них?

— Он же сам на меня вышел! — взорвался Гай. — Я у него на ноге не висел, ничего не предлагал! Он просто выследил меня к месту сделки, дождался, пока уйдёт клиент, сел рядом и запросто предложил полтора процента от семи партий. Он сказал, что это одноразовая акция и менять своего поставщика не собирается. Он не хотел, чтобы о нём знал Тодос! Что я должен был сделать? Отказать ему?

— Сказать мне, идиот! — заорал Хло. — Ты должен был сказать мне! Это не твоего полёта птица! 

Если бы не до предела натянутые нервы, его можно было бы испугаться. 

— Беко, время дорого. Имя.

— Лимбо.

— Ну блядь! — Хло вскочил с дивана. — Сука! Ну сука же! 

Он выскочил из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Было слышно, как он с кем-то говорит по телефону. 

Дрожащей рукой Гай кое-как натянул футболку и пошёл к бару. Сейчас что-нибудь крепкое было бы очень кстати. Гай налил щедрую порцию в стакан, и в этот момент вошёл Хло.

— И мне налей, — бросил он и упал на диван.

Он больше никуда не спешил, не орал и не сверкал глазами. Наоборот, Хло будто окаменел, выдохся. Гай подал ему стакан и сел рядом. Хло опрокинул содержимое в рот и шумно проглотил.

— Ты не спрашивал себя, — начал он хрипло, — почему Лимбо из всех агентов выбрал именно тебя? Ты не так уж давно в Организации, мало известен, но он находит тебя и предлагает сумасшедший процент. Не насторожило? Ты ведь не дурак, Гай.

Насторожило, конечно. Но этому монгрелу и раньше несказанно везло. С того самого момента, как Рики вынес его из Дана Бан.

— У него могла сорваться очень крупная сделка, — ответил Гай. — Он сказал, что ему всё равно, кто продаст ему товар. Что это на один раз, поэтому он не хотел светиться. Всё выглядело правдоподобно...

Лицо Хло скривилось.

— Он умный, как чёрт, — сказал он, — у него всё правдоподобно. Никогда не знаешь, чему верить...

Тут явно не всё просто, подумал Гай, а вслух сказал:

— Хочешь сказать, он выбрал меня специально?

Хло мог бы не отвечать — и так было ясно. Он поднялся, дошёл до бара и вернулся с бутылкой. Плеснул в стаканы и снова залпом выпил.

— Да.

— Но в чём проблема? — не понял Гай. — Я же не сманивал его. Как же старинное правило «клиент всегда прав»? Он что, не может сам выбрать себе поставщика? 

— Выбрать можно тряпки! — рявкнул Хло. — Или тачки! Наркокартели живут по другим правилам! И Доно их отлично знает! Он был в этом бизнесе, ещё когда я сопли утирал... Сколько помню его, он всегда был оптовиком — крутым, известным. Когда начался перераздел территории, Доно стоял в стороне и наблюдал. Война закончилась, правила изменились. Теперь клиенты строго распределены между картелями. Чужой клиент — табу. Новый клиент — это ничей клиент. Сменить поставщика можно за срыв договорённостей, но на это никто не пойдёт. Или за нечистоплотность, но её надо будет доказать. 

Если Лимбо знает эти правила, то он...

— Он подставил тебя, Гай, — жёстко сказал Хло. — Полтора процента, известная репутация — и ты повёлся. 

— Но зачем?! — чуть не заорал Гай. — Нахер я ему сдался?

Хло невесело усмехнулся:

— Не ты, беко. А я.

В бутылке ещё что-то оставалось. Гай взял её из рук Хло, отпил прямо из горла и чуть не поперхнулся, услышав: 

— Мы расстались два года назад. Вернее, это я с ним расстался, а он продолжает считать меня своим, ждёт, когда я «нагуляюсь и вернусь». Ему было похер, когда я шлялся по борделям или находил себе кого-то постоянного на неделю-другую. А после того, как ты всего раз появился в моей квартире, снесло крышу — будто свечку держал. 

— Влюблённые безошибочно определяют конкурента, — сказал Гай, стараясь не смотреть на Хло.

Тот хмыкнул:

— Влюблённые? Это про меня, но не про него. Доно просто собственник, которому никак не удаётся вернуть то, что он считает своим.

«...Теперь я хочу вернуть свою собственность. Только и всего», — так сказал Ясон. Наверное, так мог бы сказать и Лимбо.

— Как теперь быть? — хрипло спросил Гай и посмотрел на Хло.

Тот потянул бутылку из руки Гая, отпил.

— Я всё уладил, — сказал он и добавил: — Но это ненадолго. 

— А поточнее? 

Хло посмотрел на Гая.

— Я сделал звонок Длинному Робу, сказал, что поставка будет. Представляю, как долго он боролся с гордостью перед тем, как позвонить мне насчёт этих семи партий. Потом был звонок Доно...

— Он... согласился? 

Хло криво усмехнулся.

— Конечно. Ведь я принял его условия. Вся эта херня замнётся, и тебя не тронут. 

Гай взял бутылку у Хло и допил остатки. Кажется, одному монгрелу опять нехило повезло.

— Ты же не вернёшься к нему? — спросил Гай. 

Хло выразительно посмотрел исподлобья. 

— Конечно, вернусь, — сказал он. — Чтобы наконец убить.

Убийство «птицы» такой величины, как Лимбо, не останется незамеченным. Горло сдавило. 

— А без убийства никак? Может, послать нахер этот бизнес и скрыться в одном из отдалённых уголков галактики? 

По взгляду Хло стало ясно, что это полная херня.

— Во-первых, — начал он, — попробуй скрыться, когда тебя разыскивает Доно, у которого даже в аду найдутся связи. Во-вторых, Организация — это не Тодос, это все картели, система. Если ты стал её частью, то это навсегда. Я не откажусь от тебя, так что убить Доно — самый лучший выход. 

— И что потом? — прохрипел Гай. — Думаешь, твой отец обрадуется такому повороту?

Хло пожал плечами, глядя на опустевшую бутылку.

— Посмотрим.

Гай встал, дошёл до бара, взял новую бутылку и вернулся к дивану. Сунул бутылку Хло в руки и сел. 

— Ага, давай посмотрим, — начал он. — Если один наркокартель устранит одного из самых крупных клиентов другого наркокартеля, то... что будет? 

Хло откупорил бутылку и сделал несколько глотков. 

— Да пиздец будет, — задумчиво сказал он, покачивая бутылкой. — Может и до нового перераздела дойти. Многие только и ждут такой лажи.

Если дойдёт до вооружённых разборок, то нарко-рай превратится в нарко-ад.


	11. Аномалия

Казалось, на юном и таком родном лице Рики глаза горят ярче, чем неоновые огни вокруг. 

— У меня ничего не сорвётся, — уверенно сказал он.

Можно было разговаривать, даже не понижая голос — слова тут же растворялись в шуме толпы. Именно этот вечер стал роковым. Вечер, когда Рики встретил Ясона.

Теперь стало ясно, что единственный способ оторвать Рики от блонди — не дать им встретиться. Что от этого изменится? Не случится Дана Бан? Вернётся на место рука? Все останутся живы?

Нет.

Но пришло время для того самого удовлетворения — когда наконец найдена точка невозврата и прожита по-другому.

Надо всего лишь увести Рики, не оставлять здесь одного. Это же нетрудно.

— Рики...

— На, возьми! — наверняка не услышав, сказал Рики и тут же украдкой сунул Гаю в руки пригоршню кредиток. 

Гай подхватил их, чтобы не посыпались под ноги и, пока никто не видит, начал спешно рассовывать по карманам куртки. Он и забыл, как она выглядела, а теперь, увидев, вспомнил до мелочей, вплоть до маленькой дырки на рукаве. Глядя на неё, Гай как будто впал в ступор. 

— Расходимся! — скомандовал Рики и быстро пошёл вперёд.

— Стой! — крикнул Гай.

Рики обернулся и рванул обратно. 

— Эй! Какого хрена ты делаешь?! — подойдя почти вплотную, прорычал он. — Я же сказал, расходимся!

— Пойдём вместе, — попросил Гай. — Что-то живот разболелся. Боюсь идти один со всем этим добром...

Рики внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, — серьёзно сказал он и взял Гая под руку, — идём!

Отлично! А теперь скорее подальше отсюда — в ту сторону, куда в прошлом уходил Гай — в противоположную той, где Рики столкнулся с блонди. Аж на душе стало легче. 

Вдруг рука Рики дрогнула и сам он напрягся.

— Смотри! — зачем-то понизив голос, сказал он, и его тёплое дыхание коснулось шеи. — Он же сам напрашивается, чтоб его съели на ужин!

Гай посмотрел, куда кивнул Рики: турист как турист, как тысячи других — глазеет по сторонам, разинув рот. 

— Хватит, Рики! — приказал Гай и плотнее прижал к себе его руку.

Рики сначала поддался, но стоило Гаю слегка расслабиться, тут же выкрутился.

— Один разок! — сказал он. — Всё равно по пути. И я осторожно. И быстро. Смотри!

Он ускорил шаг, подстроился к зеваке и...

Как можно было его не заметить?! Он же возвышается над толпой минимум на полголовы! Сука! Откуда только взялся? Из-под земли вырос, что ли? Не успел моргнуть — он уже держит Рики за руку.

И как это могло случиться? 

— Тебя здесь не может быть, блонди! — заорал Гай.

Рики даже перестал вырываться и ошарашенно уставился на него. Движение вокруг вмиг замерло. Толпа тут же образовала круг, в центре которого разыгрывалось представление.

Ясон медленно повернул голову, и посмотрел на Гая, как на букашку.

— Кто тут у нас? — насмешливо произнёс он. 

— Тебя! Здесь! Не может! Быть! 

От напряжения в висках начало пульсировать болью. Чувство сумасшедшего разочарования разлилось в груди, и сердце в нём забулькало, будто вот-вот захлебнётся. 

Гай растерянно оглянулся по сторонам и в нескольких шагах увидел дверь в какой-то магазин. Надо туда. Зачем? Просто надо и всё. 

— Сеанс прерван. С возвращением, Гай. Не волнуйтесь, если вы чувствуете растерянность и головокружение. Переориентация сознания завершится уже через... двадцать две... тринадцать... пять секунд. 

Капсула открылась, и Гай прохрипел:

— Психолог! Мне нужна встреча с Психологом!

— Примите душ, Гай, — раздалось в ответ. — Для окончательного восстановления...

— Мне нужен Психолог, блядь! — крикнул Гай в слепяще-белую пустоту. 

— Сначала примите душ и полностью смойте инфораствор с поверхности кожи. Ваша нейротрансмиссия нарушена.

Спорить с искусственным интеллектом бесполезно. Тем более что в чём-то он был прав. Что-то и правда было не так: дышать получалось с трудом, в груди всё ещё давило и булькало, а в голову будто напустили тумана.

Гай встал под воду. Казалось, мысли проясняются с той же скоростью, с какой исчезает в сливном отверстии вода с остатками инфораствора.

Что пошло не так? В заданной точке входа не могло быть Ясона, ведь Гай его не видел, не говорил с ним. Задача была увести Рики, и это удалось! Откуда там взялся Ясон?! 

— Нейротрансмиссия полностью восстановлена, — сообщил голос. — Для просмотра протокола сеанса активируйте панель номер три. 

Протокол сеанса! Может, там есть какое-то объяснение!

Гай завернулся в пушистый белый халат, вышел из душевой и коснулся кислотно-зелёной тройки на стене. Перед ним тут же появилась голографическая панель с какими-то данными — выглядело примерно так же понятно, как разноцветная мазня на картинах в гостиной Хло. 

Гай присмотрелся к графикам, рядам и столбикам каких-то цифр — всё это были показатели физического состояния. Под ними было изображено нечто, похожее на звёздное небо, только светящиеся точки двигались. 

— Ну и где здесь я? — крикнул в пустоту Гай. 

— Полную информацию о сеансе вам может дать Психолог, — раздался ответ. — Желаете побеседовать с ним?

— Да, блядь, спасибо! — саркастически сказал Гай. — Это именно то, чего я желаю!

Гай развернулся и чуть не заорал от неожиданности: перед ним стоял голографический тип с парковки и мягко улыбался. Кто же знал, что идти в зал с красным креслом не придётся и Психолог явится сам.

— Здравствуйте, Гай! — мягко сказал он. — Вы хотите обсудить прошедший сеанс?

— Да! — резко ответил Гай. — Сеанс в инфорастворе — это не виртуальная реальность и не мои фантазии, так?

Психолог кивнул.

— И точку входа определяю я, — продолжал Гай. — Значит, в ней могут находиться только те люди, с которыми я в ней пересекался, так?

Новый мягкий кивок в ответ.

— Тогда как там мог оказаться человек, которого я не видел? Я с ним не встречался! Его там не было! И вообще я выбрал эту точку именно для того, чтобы он там не появился! А он! Был! Там!

Гай сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Улыбка исчезла с голографического лица, но голос был по-прежнему мягкий и спокойный: 

— За время существования проекта мы сталкивались с таким явлением лишь однажды. Когда в целях эксперимента двое участников, знавших друг друга, выбрали для сеанса одну и ту же точку входа. Отсюда возникает вопрос. Какова вероятность того, что тот, кого вы видели, — тоже наш клиент и находился в инфорастворе одновременно с вами?

— Это невозможно, — пробормотал Гай.

Это ведь невозможно? Ясон погиб вместе с Рики. Ясон погиб. Ясон погиб? А если нет? Если он тоже вышел на проект «Уроборос» и гонится за своей точкой невозврата? Что, если...

— Если это категорически невозможно, — сказал Психолог, — то можно заключить, что мы имеем дело с аномалией. Исследования продолжаются. Нас ещё могут ждать сюрпризы.

Снова разболелась голова. Самым большим сюрпризом, пожалуй, стал бы живой Ясон, находящийся где-то в одной из соседних комнат. И такого сюрприза хотелось бы меньше всего.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Гай? — проявил заботу Психолог. 

Как пилот того красного купе, подумал Гай, а вслух сказал:

— Нормально.

— Что вы скажете, если я предложу вам повторить этот сеанс? Если возникла аномалия, мы не можем обойти её своим вниманием.

Эта мысль как раз крутилась в голове.

— Вам не придётся платить за него, Гай, — добавил Психолог.

Этому монгрелу не могло так повезти снова? Могло!

— Но сначала ответьте, — голографический взгляд стал острым, пронизывающим, будто он принадлежал не аватару искусственного интеллекта, а живому человеку. — Почему вы уверены, что человек из вашей точки входа не может быть нашим клиентом?

— Он давно мёртв, — резко сказал Гай. 

Хотелось на самом деле иметь такую уверенность, какая прозвучала в этом ответе. Если Ясон здесь, он не под своим именем. Спрашивать Психолога, нет ли среди их клиентов андроида с человеческим мозгом? И, не получив ответа, сразу дать наводку на Танагуру и шанс залезть в своё прошлое? Ну нет, лучше получить бесплатный сеанс и выяснить всё, что надо, по своим каналам.

— Хорошо, — сказал Психолог. — Я оставляю за вами сеанс в понедельник, в одиннадцать. Отдохните как следует, Гай. Всего хорошего.

Голограмма растворилась в воздухе. 

Гай провёл рукой по ещё влажным волосам. Ко всем проблемам сейчас не хватало только воскресшего Ясона.


	12. Неизвестный блонди

Утреннее небо только начало светлеть, и воздушные трассы были относительно свободны. Гай выжал полную скорость, «метеор» под ним завибрировал сильнее, и небоскрёбы понеслись навстречу. Кайф. Такой же, как от траха с Хло. Такой же, как когда удалось утащить с той улицы Рики, крепко прижимая к себе его руку. Пока на пути не возник Ясон.

— Звонок Хло, — сказал Гай. 

Тут же сработал автонабор, и через несколько секунд внутри шлема прозвучало сонное:

— Что случилось, беко?

Почему вечно так — делаешь, а думаешь потом? Сейчас совсем раннее утро, все нормальные ещё спят, это ненормальные несутся куда-то во весь опор. Хло не страдал бессонницей, у него было всё в порядке с головой, так что он относился к нормальным, поэтому спал.

— Блядь, я не учёл, что ещё так рано, — сказал Гай. — Прости.

— Что случилось? — повторил Хло.

— Мне очень надо узнать, нет ли здесь, на Аквосе, одного человека. Это можно сделать?

— Эмм... — задумчиво промычал Хло. — Всё можно — при большом желании.

— Проблема в том, что этот тип вряд ли здесь под своим именем и внешность тоже наверняка изменил. 

— Тогда с чего ты решил, что он здесь? 

Ну и как ответить? Рассказать, что лежал в инфорастворе? Тогда придётся рассказывать всё.

— Скажем так, — начал Гай, — я наткнулся на кого-то похожего, не могу с уверенностью сказать. 

— Ну а приметы у него какие-то есть? — спросил Хло.

— Очень высокий рост, очень красивое лицо... — услышав, как Хло хмыкнул, Гай фыркнул и добавил: — Не такое, как моё, придурок, а очень красивое. Оно идеальное. Светло-синие глаза, аристократические манеры. Глядя на этого типа, сразу чувствуешь себя каким-то неполноценным. Хоть сколько у тебя денег, власти и рук. Мимо такого не пройдёшь, не заметив. Я думаю, что он где-то здесь, в столице. Можно как-то пробить это?

— Попробую, — отозвался Хло. Он помолчал и вдруг спросил: — Кто он?

— Тот, кто лишил меня руки.

Наступившее молчание можно было резать ножом — такое плотное, тяжёлое. Стало ясно, что теперь Хло перевернёт вверх дном столицу, а если понадобится — и планету, но найдёт Ясона, если он здесь.

— Слушай, — сказал Гай, — я просто хочу знать, если он здесь. Ладно?

— Мм... — неопределённо промычал Хло, — не Доно, так новая чума.

— Кстати... — начал Гай, — ты не передумал насчёт него? Ну...

— Нет, — резко ответил Хло. — Сейчас ещё больше уверен. После того, как он посадил мне на хвост целую ораву соглядатаев, пока его самого нет.

— Его нет?

— Свалил на две недели. Но мне не легче. Эта сука запретила приближаться к тебе, так что две недели мне надо держать тебя в безопасности. Не хочу, чтобы твой «метеор» внезапно заглох в полёте.

От этих слов аж похолодало. Гай сильнее стиснул рукоять манипулятора и сжал коленями корпус аэробайка. 

— Я выясню, что удастся, и пришлю тебе, — добавил Хло. — А ты пока не оставляй свой байк без присмотра. И не гоняй слишком сильно... Пожалуйста.

В груди защемило. Надо разобраться с прошлым и выбросить его к чёртовой матери, а потом посмотреть на Хло без этой пелены и встретить будущее вместе с ним, каким бы стрёмным оно ни оказалось.

***

Гай едва успел подхватить кредитки, которые сунул ему Рики. Почему эта точка опять начинается именно с этого?! Пришлось спешно рассовывать всё по карманам. Можно было, конечно, зашвырнуть их куда подальше, но как после этого разговаривать с Рики?

— Давай возвращаться, — сказал Гай тоном, который не предполагал возражений. — Если мы сейчас же не свалим отсюда, случится какое-то дерьмо. Просто задницей чувствую.

От лёгкого шлепка по заднице чуть не встало с другой стороны. Рики редко позволял себе такое — ещё и посреди Мидаса. Он игриво подмигнул:

— С ней мы потом договоримся. Ты смывайся, Гай. А я ещё разок...

— Нет, Рики! — Гай схватил его за рукав куртки. — Просто поверь мне. Нам лучше свалить прямо сейчас. Надо вовремя затормозить, пока не влепились в стену.

— Да с чего ты взял? Всё идёт просто зашибись! Удача на моей стороне. 

— Хватит на сегодня, — настаивал Гай.

Рики посерьёзнел.

— Да что с тобой такое? — спросил он.

— Мне что-то хреново, — сказал Гай. 

Почти не соврал.

Было и правда хреново при мысли, как здесь в прошлый раз оказался Ясон. Если это не было аномалией, если он и правда клиент Уробороса, то... он остался жив? Но как? И зачем он здесь? Тоже пытается что-то исправить? Не может быть. Если бы он остался жив, Катце бы об этом знал. 

— Хорошо, уходим, — вдруг согласился Рики.

Гай для верности схватил его под руку и поволок в ближайшее ответвление улицы — в совсем другую сторону. Уже можно было расслабиться, но вдруг Рики насторожился. Он замер и тут же повернул обратно, увлекая за собой Гая.

— Патруль, — коротко бросил он.

Патруль? Они что, все лежат в инфорастворе? Или это всё-таки аномалия?

Они вернулись на ту улицу, откуда пришли, и свернули в другой ближайший поворот, оставив опасность позади. Можно было немного расслабиться.

Гай выпустил Рики лишь на секунду, и тот тут же ушёл вперёд, бросив:

— Я на минутку! Такое нельзя упускать.

Ясон тоже был клиентом Уробороса. Иначе как объяснить то, что он оказался и на этой улице?! Не прошло и секунды — он возник на пути и схватил Рики за руку как раз в тот момент, когда тот примерялся к карману туриста. 

Если Ясон тоже снова здесь, то всё становится на свои места: он противостоит Гаю, влияя на ситуацию с помощью того же патруля. Но зачем?! Если ничего от этого всё равно не меняется! Будущее не меняется, в нём всё равно есть Дана Бан. Или Ясону известно больше, и что-то всё-таки можно изменить с помощью инфораствора? 

Это можно проверить только действием. 

Например, можно устроить скандал, напасть на блонди. Тогда примчится отряд Службы безопасности, Гая и Рики сцапают и доставят в Управление. И Рики никуда с Ясоном не пойдёт. Или можно ещё...

Вдруг чья-то сильная рука схватила Гая за левое ухо, потом за воротник куртки и слегка приподняла.

— ПКП нет. Полукровка?

Это был незнакомый голос. Судя по тому, что он шёл откуда-то сверху, это был кто-то очень высокий, не ниже Ясона. Двое блонди? И оба в инфорастворе? Так может быть? Если бы Уроборос был проектом Танагуры, то всё могло бы быть. Но это Аквос, до Танагуры хрен знает сколько световых лет...

«Для информации не существует времени и расстояния».   
Кто так говорил? Психолог? Тот тип с парковки? Никто? 

Тот, кто держал Гая за шиворот, слегка встряхнул его — из переполненного кармана вывалилась пара ворованных кредиток и с тихим стуком упала к ногам.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — в уже привычной насмешливой манере заметил Ясон.

Гай и дёрнулся изо всех сил:

— Отпусти, скотина! 

Возмущенный ропот зевак заглушил треск ткани: Гай снова твёрдо стоял на ногах. Он обернулся посмотреть, кто это держал его, как какое-то животное. Казалось, Ясон раздвоился: второй блонди был так же высок и красив, его плечи покрывали волны золотистых волос, рот был презрительно сжат в тонкую линию, в руке — воротник куртки Гая. Это был совсем другой, неизвестный блонди. Откуда?! 

— Ноль баллов за стиль, — сказал Ясон, обращаясь к Рики. — Не впечатляет.

Рики попытался вырваться, но тщетно. 

— Мы же не будем подбирать всякую дрянь? — полуутвердительно сказал неизвестный блонди.

— У нас на это нет времени, — согласился Ясон.

Не успел Гай вздохнуть с облегчением, как та же сильная рука больно схватила его за волосы.

— Но и оставлять это так тоже нельзя, — заметил неизвестный блонди. — Пожалуй, я поручу его первому же патрулю.

— Иди без меня, — ответил Ясон.

— Мне-то всё равно, — сказал неизвестный, — но... 

— Я быстро, — заверил его Ясон.

Внезапно волосы больно натянулись, так что Гаю пришлось согнуться пополам и быстро двигать ногами, чтобы успевать за размеренным шагом блонди. Тот, бесцеремонно тащил его прочь от Рики и Ясона.

— Эй, — закричал Гай, — я останусь без волос!

— Или без головы, — послышалось сверху. — Не большая потеря.

— Ты не представляешь, какие будут последствия того, что ты оставил Ясона Минка с тем полукровкой.

Блонди так резко остановился, что Гай вспахал бы носом улицу, если бы сильная рука не держала его за волосы.

— Ты знаешь его?! 

В голосе неизвестного блонди было неподдельное удивление. 

Он не лежал в инфорастворе. 

Это была аномалия.


	13. Чужое свидание

— Знаю, — ответил Гай. — Я мог бы многое рассказать тебе об этих последствиях, только ты мне не поверишь.

— Не поверю, потому что ты их выдумаешь прямо сейчас?

От этого тона можно было замёрзнуть. Неизвестный блонди и в этом был похож на Ясона. 

— Нет, — сказал Гай, стараясь говорить уверенно и спокойно, несмотря на то, что волосы по-прежнему были больно натянуты. — Ты не поверишь, потому что то, что я скажу, прозвучит слишком необычно.

— Возможно, я послушал бы тебя, если бы не спешил, — сказал блонди, возобновив движение. — В конце концов, Ясон достаточно известная фигура, а ты, монгрел, имеешь привычку шнырять по Мидасу, мог где-то что-то слышать. Или даже ляпнуть наугад и попасть в яблочко.

Даже не верилось, что всё это было сказано ради Гая. А ведь блонди не шутил, когда говорил про патруль. Сам он посчитает ниже своего достоинства гнаться за полукровкой, а вот от патруля сбежать не удастся. 

Гай украдкой сунул руку во внутренний карман куртки, где всегда держал лазерный нож, со всей силы полоснул лезвием по волосам и рванул в сторону. Кожу с правой стороны головы обожгло болью: видимо, часть волос всё-таки пришлось выдрать. 

Неизвестный блонди предсказуемо остался стоять на месте, сжимая в руке сувенир — клок монгрельских волос. Бегать так быстро Гаю ещё не приходилось. Он расталкивал прохожих и петлял по улицам, стараясь затеряться. 

Поворот, ещё поворот. Наконец Гай оказался на той же улице, откуда его уволок блонди. Рики и Ясона видно не было. Гай замедлил шаг, чтобы хоть немного отдышаться, и, плюнув на ладонь, попытался пригладить кое-как обрезанные волосы. 

Тогда, в прошлом, в Апатии Рики говорил, что решил расплатиться с Ясоном своим телом. Куда он мог его повести? Понятное дело — в бордель, куда можно «с собой».

Рики по таким заведениям не ходок, так куда он мог пойти? Гай остановился, чтобы сообразить, куда идти дальше. 

Куда он сам повёл бы парня в таком случае? Куда? В мидасский бордель, куда пустят полукровку. На ум пришёл бар «Минос». В трущобах о нём довольно много болтали, так что название было, что называется, на слуху. Если не врали и Минос действительно был борделем под прикрытием, то Рики наверняка там.

Гай прибавил шаг — до Миноса было далековато. Он никогда не бывал там раньше, но благодаря болтунам место помнил хорошо. После ряда закоулков впереди показалась яркая вывеска с нужным названием. При более близком рассмотрении оказалось, что она и дверь в Минос подходили друг другу примерно как блонди и монгрел: сияющее неоновое разноцветье и обшарпанная серость. Гай толкнул дверь. Внутри была кромешная тьма.

— Рики, — тихо позвал он.

Тут же почему-то подумалось, что лучше бы Рики не отвечал. Он и не ответил, зато в глубине стали видны три пятна: красное, жёлтое и синее. Гай сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул внутрь. Дверь за спиной закрылась. Если Рики здесь, то точно там, где синий, ведь, если слухи не врали, жёлтый и красный предлагали местный товар, а синий — помещения для тех, кому есть с кем, но негде.

Гай открыл дверь с синей подсветкой и пошёл вдоль огоньков на полу. Почему было не сделать здесь нормальное освещение? Или это дополнительная романтика — шарашиться в полной темноте? 

Коридор закончился тупиком. Зашибись! И куда дальше?

Вдруг рядом появилась дверь — как можно было её не заметить? Наверное, так же, как и Ясона на улице. Что-то с этой дверью было не так: слишком сильно тянуло её открыть, но в то же время было чувство, что она ведёт не туда. 

Вдруг стена, перегораживающая коридор, отъехала и сердце пропустило удар: пол впереди был залит кровью. 

Только не Рики! 

Гай бросился вперёд.

— Блядь! — сказал он, вбежав в комнату. — Эти ваши спецэффекты уже в печёнках!

Глядя на длинный ворс ярко-красного ковра, хотелось смеяться и материться. В стене снова появилась та же дверь. И снова возникло это странное чувство, что за ней всё будет хорошо, но нужно в другую сторону. 

Внезапно раздался мелодичный звон, и Гай посмотрел вверх. Эту дурацкую люстру он и не заметил. Раньше такую можно было бы представить в квартире Хло, теперь воображение «перевесило» её в жилище Кирие — тому подошло бы больше. Какое-то время люстра со звоном вертелась, но вдруг остановилась и наступила тишина. В стену рядом с манящей дверью ударил синий луч, и открылся новый проход — две двери оказались рядом, осталось только выбрать, в какую войти. Выбор пал на вторую. 

За ней оказался коридор с множеством новых дверей. Сердце застучало быстрее: часть из них была подсвечена красным — занято. Гай подошёл к одной и прислушался. Это не голос Рики, и Ясон вряд ли стал бы так кряхтеть. За следующей дверью громко стонала женщина:

— Да-а, ещё! Шлёпни сильнее! Ещё! 

Гай двинулся в соседней двери и замер, услышав:

— Выключи свет, если стесняешься.

Это был голос Рики.

— Лучше сначала посмотрим на тебя. Вдруг я зря потрачу время.

Это говорил Ясон.

Гай постучал. Никто не ответил.

— Рики! — позвал он.

— Ты кого-то ждёшь? — послышался голос Ясона.

— Рики, открой, — снова позвал Гай, стараясь говорить так, чтобы не заинтересовать кого-нибудь из соседних комнат.

Дверь открылась, но в проёме стоял не Рики, а Ясон.

— У полукровок так принято — приходить на чужое свидание? — сказал он с холодной улыбкой. В его тоне явно слышалась издёвка.

— Свидание?! 

Он что, уже тогда положил глаз на Рики?

— По-твоему, это похоже на что-то ещё?

Ясон загораживал собой весь проём, так что Рики было не видно. Отступать было некуда — только вперёд.

— Пусть мне об этом скажет сам Рики, — с вызовом бросил Гай.

— Рики? — Ясон изогнул бровь. — Боюсь, ничего не выйдет. Он немного занят.

Перед глазами встала роскошно обставленная комната квартиры в Апатии и Ясон, говорящий: «Рики мой пэт. Я его Хозяин. И у меня есть все права». 

Тот же тон, та же самоуверенность. Он не просто уже положил глаз на Рики — он уже считает его своей собственностью.

— Ты что, спал с ним? — зарычал Гай. 

— Не вижу, как тебя это может касаться, — равнодушно сказал Ясон.

— Меня это касается напрямую, мать твою! — стараясь не повышать голос, сказал Гай. — И я пришёл, потому что меня это касается.

Ясон пожал плечами:

— Мне совершенно не интересно, почему ты пришёл.

Точно, как тогда, в Апатии! Гай шагнул вперёд.

— Дай мне поговорить с Рики!

Ясон не шелохнулся.

— Очевидно, что Рики тебя не ждал. Тебе лучше уйти. Пока я не передумал.

Он явно угрожал. Левая рука вдруг ни с того ни с сего начала болеть.

— Размечтался! — огрызнулся Гай. — Никуда я не уйду!

— Как хочешь, — равнодушно сказал Ясон и попытался закрыть дверь.

Это было слишком. От ярости аж в глазах побагровело.

Гай бросился в дверь, но невероятно сильная рука схватила его за горло и отбросила к стене.

В одном из номеров кто-то громко сказал: «Сеанс прерван...» Наверное, это был телевизор. Или та самая женщина, которая просила шлёпнуть посильнее...

Вдруг дверь соседнего номера приоткрылась, но оттуда никто не выглянул. Красный огонёк на двери не светился — там было свободно. Зайти бы туда, принять душ, отдохнуть после беготни по улицам... Но надо увести отсюда Рики.

— У нас свой договор, — ледяным тоном сказал Ясон. — И в нём участвует только две стороны. 

— Чёрта с два! — крикнул Гай и снова двинулся к нему. 

— Оставь его в покое! — послышался из глубины комнаты голос Рики. — Гай, прошу тебя, уходи. Я правда ему должен. Прости...

— Ничего ты ему не должен, Рики, — крикнул Гай. — Это ловушка, которая сломает нам жизнь. 

«Сеанс прерван», — снова донеслось из какого-то номера. Рука болела уже просто невыносимо, но если надо, ударить ею всё равно получится. Гай бросился вперёд, намереваясь проскочить мимо Ясона, но тот снова схватил за горло. В глазах потемнело. И только в ушах ещё звучало: «Переориентация сознания завершится через пятьдесят три... сорок шесть...»

— Тридцать одну... семнадцать... пять... секунд. 

Капсула открылась, но выйти из неё не удалось. Внезапная судорога сковала мышцы живота. Гай перегнулся через край капсулы, и его вырвало. Перед глазами всё плыло, в голове стучали барабаны, в ушах завывал ветер, ноги не держали, болела кожа головы.

— Примите душ, Гай, — донёсся до него голос той самой женщины из Миноса. — Для окончательного восстановления нейротрансмиссии нужно полностью смыть инфораствор с поверхности кожи. 

Да, неплохо бы принять душ. В этом свободном номере... Только куда делась чёртова дверь?

Гай сделал шаг и упал на колени — пол мягко спружинил.

— Вы понимаете, где находитесь, Гай? — снова заговорила женщина. 

— Д-да, — с трудом произнёс Гай. 

— Где вы находитесь?

— Ми...нос... Ми...дас... бар...дель...

— Вам немедленно будет оказана помощь, Гай. Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь.

Какое странное чувство: понимаешь всё и в то же время ничего, находишься здесь, но где-то там. Знакомые белые стены, пол, и даже голос, но всё это накрыто кроваво-красным ковром, а на нём стоит такое же красное кресло...

Чьи-то руки подхватили, понесли, в лицо ударили тёплые струи, и нестерпимо захотелось спать.

— Не спите-ите, Гай-ай, — донеслось издалека.

В плечо что-то ощутимо кольнуло, и тут же перед глазами что-то вспыхнуло. Гай широко открыл глаза и увидел, склонившегося над ним человека. 

— Вы узнаёте меня, Гай? — спросил он.

— Да, — пробормотал Гай, — вы... Психолог... тип с парковки... Это же вы руководите проектом, да?

Человек улыбнулся:

— Ну, теперь с возвращением.


	14. Бесконечная кривая

Долгое время после прибытия на Аквос казалось, что нет ничего красивее, чем его ночная столица. На Амои после полутёмных трущоб каждая вылазка в неоновый Мидас была, как праздник. Правда, смотреть на всё его великолепие удавалось только снизу, а среди огней столицы Аквоса можно было парить.

На этот раз пришлось наплевать на ночную красоту мегаполиса, снизить скорость до минимума и тащиться, пропуская вперёд всех желающих. После сеанса всё ещё было не по себе.

После нескольких часов отдыха, инъекций стимуляторов и каких-то странных упражнений на узнавание и запоминание произошёл самый странный разговор из всех, какие вообще случались в жизни. На этот раз Гай лежал в белом кресле, опутанный проводами и окружённый какими-то аппаратами, по обе стороны от кресла стоял Психолог — их было двое: голографический и настоящий. Смотреть на них было так же странно, как на Ясона и того незнакомого блонди — в первые несколько секунд. Чтобы не путаться, пришлось дать им условные названия: «голограмма» и «Психолог».

«Во время сеанса произошёл сбой переориентации вашего сознания, Гай, — сказал «голограмма». — Вам угрожала опасность, ваши физические показатели были критическими, а сознание упорно отказывалось вернуться в исходную точку. Расскажите, что помешало своевременному выходу из сеанса? Вы видели выход?»

«Да, я видел дверь, — ответил Гай. — Она появлялась то тут, то там». 

«Вам не хотелось в неё войти?» — спросил Психолог.

Гай перевёл на него взгляд:

«Хотелось. Но войти в другую хотелось сильнее».

Психолог и «голограмма» переглянулись. От этого зрелища захотелось протереть глаза.

«В другую? — спросил Психолог. — Там была другая дверь?»

Там был целый коридор с дверями! Интересно было бы посмотреть на этих двоих, если сказать, что отправился в прошлое, чтобы сходить в бордель.

«Там была дверь, ради которой я вообще выбрал эту точку, — ответил Гай. — И она была важнее».

Психолог с минуту молча смотрел и наконец спросил:

«Удовлетворены ли вы результатом?» 

Чем тут быть удовлетворённым?! Вместо одного блонди наткнулся на двух и снова упустил Рики. А! Ещё и помешал «свиданию». Свиданию, блядь!

«Нет!» — резко ответил Гай. 

Теперь заговорил «голограмма»:

«После прошлого сеанса вы сказали, что видели в выбранной точке кого-то, кто не должен был там быть. Как было в этот раз? Этот человек снова был там?»

Гай посмотрел в голографические глаза, потом в настоящие и сказал:

«Был. Теперь их было двое. Причём одного я вообще никогда не встречал. Я же не мог его придумать?»

Психолог вопросительно посмотрел на «голограмму». 

«Думаю, это связано с аномалией», — ответил тот.

Аномалия — это инфораствор. И эти двое тоже. 

«Откуда эта аномалия? — спросил Гай. — И почему это случилось со мной? Почему раньше ни с кем не бывало, а со мной случилось?»

«Голограмма» покачал головой:

«Сейчас трудно ответить на этот вопрос. Информационное поле изучено слишком мало. Кто знает, вдруг в нём существует своя жизнь, своя реальность. Не исключено, что то, что мы называем аномалией, на самом деле — вполне обычное явление. И то, что мы с ним не сталкивались раньше, говорит лишь о том, что наши прежние клиенты довольствовались малым — ограничивались точкой входа. Вам же удалось превратить точку в отрезок прямой».

«Удалось? Мне? — спросил Гай. — Чем я особенный?»

Интересно, можно ли стать особенным из-за постоянной бессонницы?

«Возможно, ничем, — ответил Психолог, — а возможно, всем. Мы хотели бы это выяснить, Гай».

Гай хмыкнул:

«Стать вашей лабораторной мышью? Нет, спасибо! Я на такое не подписываюсь».

«Мы предлагаем стать нашим особенным клиентом, — мягко возразил «голограмма». Для вас не изменится ничего, кроме одного: вам больше не придётся платить за сеансы».

Этому монгрелу не могло повезти ещё и так. 

«Но сначала, — заговорил Психолог, — вам будет нужно заполнить и подписать формуляр “Последней воли”. Этот документ снимет с нас ответственность, и в случае, если однажды ваше сознание не вернётся в исходную точку, мы сможем поступить в соответствии с оставленными распоряжениями».

От этих слов стало холодно, несмотря на пушистый и мягкий халат.

«Это что.... типа... тогда всё?» — спросил Гай.

Психолог и «голограмма» снова переглянулись.

«В рамках вашего физического тела это будет означать смерть», — ответил Психолог.

Гай потёр переносицу и посмотрел на «голограмму»:

«А вне рамок?» 

«Вне рамок — можно только предполагать», — ответил тот. 

«Ну так предположите!» — сказал Гай.

«Голограмма» улыбнулся:

«Думаю, теперь вы способны сделать это с большей точностью, чем мы».

Вдруг внутри шлема зазвучала мелодия. Хло всегда как будто чувствует, когда именно заканчивается сеанс. Может, у него в Уроборосе есть информатор? Перед глазами встали Психолог и «голограмма» — кто из них?

Гай едва не заржал и принял звонок. По голосу было ясно, что Хло трезв:

— Пока ты лечил голову, я искал песчинку в океане.

Трезвый Хло — тоже почти аномалия. Похоже, ситуация действительно серьёзная. До возвращения Лимбо осталась всего неделя — потом грянет гром.

— Нашёл?

— А как же! — В голосе Хло не было и намёка на шутку. — Нашёл целых трёх, подходящих под описание. Отправил тебе. Если среди них тот, кто нужен, скажи. 

— Тебе зачем? 

Глупый вопрос. Хло фыркнул:

— Повешу его портрет себе на стену! Зачем же ещё.

— Слушай, — начал Гай, — меня тут спросили... кто уладил бы мои дела. Ну, если бы вдруг «метеор» заглох в полёте...

— Блядь! — раздалось в ответ после секундного молчания.

— Да, — согласился Гай, — поэтому я назвал тебя. У меня ближе никого нет.

— Нахер твои дела! Сам улаживай их, понял? — взорвался Хло и отключился. 

Наверное, это было жестоко — говорить о своей смерти с тем, кто тебя любит. С другой стороны, не сказать этого, а просто завещать всё своё добро и молча исчезнуть — не намного лучше. Но хуже всего — устроить в маленьком раю большой переполох. Стоять спиной к спине против всего мира получилось бы с Рики. С Хло не получится.

Гай крепче обнял коленями «метеор» и прибавил скорость. 

Мысли вернулись в Минос. Как бы выяснить, как он выглядит внутри на самом деле? В Керес с Аквоса не позвонить никак. А в Мидас — хоть и дорого, но можно. Только захочет ли ответить тот, чьё имя обещал забыть? Тот, кто вряд ли сохранил твой контакт, о котором не просил. Гай скрипнул зубами и отчётливо сказал:

— Звонок Катце.

— Вы собираетесь воспользоваться межпланетной связью, — прозвучало предупреждение, — оплата будет снята с вашего счёта в соответствии с утверждённым тарифом. Продолжить?

— Да! — ответил Гай.

Пока звучала мелодия вызова, он успел добраться до дома. Катце не ответил.

— Повтор! — резко сказал Гай, направляя «метеор» на парковку.

Снова бесконечно зазвучала нудная мелодия, и вдруг из внезапно повисшей тишины послышалось ледяное:

— Я велел тебе исчезнуть. 

Зачем Катце сохранил контакт, о котором не просил? Важно ли это?

— Знаю, — ответил Гай. — Я не планировал воскресать.

Катце промолчал.

— Я могу вернуть тебе долг, — сказал Гай.

— Этот вопрос давно решён, — ожидаемо ответил Катце. — От тебя требовалось одно — исчезнуть.

— Я исчезну, — пообещал Гай. — У меня только одна просьба. Это важно. Очень.

Что сейчас важнее: Минос или Ясон? Похоже, что задать вопрос Катце — акция одноразовая, как последнее желание. Тишина в ответ означала, что можно говорить дальше. 

— В Мидасе был один бар — «Минос». На самом деле от бара там только вывеска, а по сути это...

— Знаю, — холодно сказал Катце.

— Ты там бывал? — спросил Гай и тут же добавил: — Мне просто надо знать, как он выглядит внутри! Это очень важно! Прошу!

Катце молчал.

— Пожалуйста! Если знаешь, скажи, и я исчезну навсегда, — почти без надежды попросил Гай. — Там есть зал с красным ковром и странной музыкальной люстрой? 

— Да.

Катце отключился.

Гай сорвал с головы шлем и судорожно вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух.

***

На этот раз бессонница просто сорвалась с цепи: даже урывками поспать не вышло. Перед глазами стояли то Психолог, то одетый в его голографическую шкурку искусственный интеллект, то Хло, то Катце, то Рики. А ещё мозг долбила мысль о Ясоне. Два из трёх присланных Хло файлов уже были открыты: незнакомые синеглазые мужики точно были элитой — где-то, но не на Амои. И уж точно никто из них не был Ясоном.

Гай уже больше часа смотрел на третий файл, но так и не открыл его — что-то мешало. Если это Ясон, если он здесь, если он клиент Уробороса, то он делает всё, чтобы помешать Гаю изменить ход событий. Зачем? Что от этого зависит? Будущее? Но оно уже было. 

А если это не Ясон, то он мёртв, и во время сеанса действительно происходит аномалия. Точка невозврата видоизменяется, но ход событий остаётся прежним. Из-за кого — Ясона или Гая? А какая, нахер, разница?

«Для информации не существует времени и расстояния».

Что, если это правда? 

Гай мазнул пальцем по экрану, выбрав опцию «Удалить». 

Пусть всё решает следующий сеанс.

***

Гай стоял на пороге спальни и смотрел на кровать. Она казалась слишком большой в сравнении с лежащим на ней маленьким мальчиком. Тот свернулся в комок, обхватив руками колени. Его худенькие плечи вздрагивали, как от холода, и сразу захотелось обнять их и согреть. Гай подошёл и, как когда-то, его обожгли чёрные, полные слёз глаза. Откровенно враждебный взгляд вдруг смягчился, и холодные пальцы просунулись в открытую ладонь Гая. 

Разница в возрасте между ними совсем небольшая, но сейчас ладошка мальчика показалась маленькой в сравнении с его собственной. Время почти сравняет их. 

— Я Гай. Хочешь, я обниму тебя?

Неуверенный кивок в ответ.

Гай лёг рядом с мальчиком и прижал его к себе, уткнувшись носом в непослушные чёрные волосы.

— Я Рики, — донеслось с волной тёплого дыхания.

Хотелось сказать: «Я знаю», но Гай только крепче прижал Рики к себе. Теперь бессонница отступит, и в первом же сне, который приснится, смутно знакомый голос скажет непонятные слова: «Переориентация сознания невозможна».


End file.
